No Ordinary Life
by Narcissa Durmstrang
Summary: Voldemort never existed but that doesn't mean everything is alright. Without each other the trio have become isolated and despaired. James and Sirius have gone missing. Lupin and Tonks cant seem to get it together. Nobody is the same. H/G R/Hr J/L N/L L/T
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be updated once a week and I've been thinking about this story a lot and planning it out in my brain so don't worry. FYI it starts at the beginning of the trio's sixth year and will continue until the end of the seventh and perhaps a little bit after. A lot of things are changed, hopefully it's not too confused. I want to see how much you can understand from the first chapter before starting to explain so we'll see how many people can get it but FYI (again) pretty much anyone who died in the original series is alive. for now... mwhahahaha. ok again this story is mainly Harry and Ginny but also Hermione and Ron as well as other couples including but not limited to: Neville/Luna, Tonks/Remus, Lily/James and whoever else I think of as the time goes. If you don't like it don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the following story.  
**

**Chapter One**

"I still don't understand why I just couldn't go alone, Sirius." Harry mumbled to his godfather.

"Because I love you too much and would never give up the chance to embarrass you at school. And since Remus left early this year, I didn't have any other reason to be here." Sirius said with a smirk.

"But I very well could've gone alone." Harry said. "I'm not a ten year old. Why couldn't mum and dad come anyway?"

"Because it's the anniversary of the day they met." He gagged. "I don't particularly understand the value of it but they're not my parents."

"Either way, I'm sixteen; I think I can manage boarding the train by myself without adult supervision."

"But where's the fun in that?" He asked with a laugh and clapping him on the back.

Harry groaned and placed his items on the train. "Goodbye Sirius, try not to be too sad without me."

"I'll try, now get on the plane and tell Remus he better be in Hogsmeade on the first trip or I shall be sorely disappointed and that he won't like me when I'm disappointed."

"Of course." Harry said with a laugh.

Sirius kissed him on the top of his head while Harry squirmed trying to get away. "Goodbye darling Harry!" He shouted as people turned around to look at him. "I will miss you so much! Make sure to write immediately, and don't forget to put on your ointment!"

* * *

Harry managed to get a compartment to himself.

He was grateful but partly wished he had been forced into another compartment with others.

He knew many people, _especially girls_, but he didn't really have any friends.

One of the downsides to being an only child, he had issues interacting with kids his own age.

"Hey Harry." He inwardly smiled at the voice.

It was Neville. Their parents were close friends from school, so they were somewhat friends. They also shared a room, which he was grateful for.

The other boys in his dorm weren't really his friends.

Seamus wasn't a bad guy but had a tendency to blow things up; so it was potentially dangerous to even attempt to be his friend.

Dean was also a nice guy but was always busy with something else.

Ron was nice but he always hung out with this Hermione girl who was always so…annoying, was really the only word he could use to describe it. It always surprised him how Ron could stand to be with her.

"Hey, didn't see you much this summer." Harry said

"Yeah," Neville sat down on the seat across from him. "Mum planned a trip to the states cause her and dad had a few weeks off and I spent the rest of the summer with my Gran."

Neville's parents were Aurors, much like Harry's father and godfather, but unlike his family he didn't have one parent staying home with him all the time.

"That's nice." Harry said.

Neville nodded and then the door slide open.

A small girl with dirty blond hair stood at the doorway.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in your compartment," She said in a dreamy voice. "All others are too full or don't want me in it." She said.

"Uh sure." Harry said and moved his feet so she could sit next to him.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said. "You?"

"Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Oh yes, I've seen you guys around. You're in Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm in Ravenclaw myself. Not as brave but definitely smartest." She looked off into the window and out onto the sky as the train began to move.

* * *

Ron hated being in the prefects cabin. It was a simple fact.

All the prefects were mildly annoying.

They spent their time talking about how they had been all over the world for educational purposes and their plans for the future and such.

How did he even become a prefect?

He had _no_ idea.

Probably because they were due for a Weasley since Fred and George had come along and ruined it all.

Or maybe it was because he spent too much time with Hermione.

But she was his best friend.

His only friend.

For him it was hard living up to all his sibling's shadows. He wasn't good at anything.

No one seemed interested in who he was. Only his brother's legacies.

Hermione didn't care about that.

Though she might have cared about school too much.

But together they made it through.

She didn't have many friends either besides his sister, Ginny.

But she could come off as stand-offish and annoying sometimes.

It was understandable.

Many people didn't understand why she was even in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw.

But he knew that it was cause deep down inside she was extraordinarily brave, and loyal, and benevolent and many other things that proved her Gryffindor-ness.

She had been his best friends for years.

But for a couple of years he had hoped for more.

Their fourth year, he had been a git and not invited her to a ball they were having at school.

He'd ended up going alone and Hermione with Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker.

He practically growled thinking of him.

Ron had realized his feelings too late and even attempted to tell her in the midst of a fight they had that night.

It became extremely heated.

_They were alone in the common room; everyone else was on vacation or at the ball. It was still extremely early for them to be back in their dorms. However, Ron had managed to argue with her all the way until they reached the common room without even noticing. _

"_Why are you being such an arsehole?" she had cried, literally, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Because you should've gone with me!" Ron had shouted angrily. He knew it was his own fault but he had always thought that she would wait for him. He was always nervous and shy when it came to girls but when it came to Hermione, he was hopeless. He could never manage a word when he thought about her that way. _

_His body would shake and no sound would come out of his throat but he couldn't help it.  
_

They didn't speak for the rest of the school year, even the summer.

Only when they had returned to school and found that they were going to be prefects together did they agree to be friends again with all intentions of ignoring that night.

A year later, he still thought that Dumbledore had a perverse sense of humor.

Hermione came inside the compartment and he felt like he could breathe again, like he was no longer alone.

She smiled and sat next to him while Malfoy jeered at them.

He wanted to hex him but the new Head Boy and Girl were finally there and he decided to leave it for another day.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as Dumbledore read off the list of Filch's disapproved items.

Honestly, it would've been faster just to say the ones he did approve of.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to sit next to Neville, just bad luck.

He silently wished the Weasley twins were still in school, they were much more entertaining during dinner, though they hadn't been too nice to him once he stole the Marauder's Map. But he was only taking what was rightfully his. Not that anyone knew that.

Though he did have the fortune to get seated next to the only girl Weasley. She was one of the only Weasley's he was able to stand for more than short increments of time.

She was an excellent Quidditch player and though he hadn't told her yet, he was planning on recommending her for taking over his Captain's position when he left the following year. She also had a streak of her brother's jocular behavior and would probably the closest thing to a real friend he had.

It was a sad life for him.

"Could this be anymore repetitive?" He whispered to her.

She turned her head and smiled at him before turning back to speak to Dean.

He was a little stung at the brush off but just looked down at his plate, pushing it away. He suddenly wasn't very hungry.

* * *

"I'm very conflicted about this weather." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Well perhaps if you were, well I don't know outside maybe, instead of inside of the library you would be less conflicted." Ron mumbled. He really wanted to be outside. They had only been back for a day and they didn't have class again until the next week and the last thing he wanted to do was be in the library.

But he was quickly reminded by the little voice in his head that if he went outside he would have nothing to do but sit and stare at other people while Hermione was in the library.

"I meant that it's very inclement but I like it. I've always like the thunder and the rain, I find it quite beautiful."

Ron nodded a bit confused. "Come on." He said grabbing all of his and Hermione's things.

"What? Where are we going?" Hermione asked as he pulled her along.

"We're going outside. I'm worried about your colour, quite frankly, I think it's been months since you've sunlight." Ron said.

"But it's raining." Hermione said.

"Still, it's more than you've been getting now let's go outside." He said and threw their things on the floor.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You can't just leave those there on the floor! Someone might take them!" She said furiously.

"It's alright they'll be fine." Ron said and pushed her outside quickly.

As he pushed her outside he pushed her straight into the rain.

"Ronald!" She yelled angrily.

"Enjoy it a little, have fun." Ron said with a smile.

"It's raining!" She shouted.

He laughed and started splashing in puddles.

She squealed as he got water at her.

"You will be punished for that Ronald Weasley!" She yelled.

Ron inwardly groaned at her words and tried not to think anything dirty about what she was saying but was easily distracted by the water being thrown in her face.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Lupin asked as Harry walked into his office.

"I came to say hi, it's been a while since you've been around the house." Harry said. "Mum and Dad have been worried about you."

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine." Lupin said quietly and moved about his office moving things, and doing nothing insignificant. "No need to worry."

"You know them," Harry said quietly. "They just worry about people they love."

He smiled. "Of course."

Harry noted how skinny and sickly he looked. The scratches on his body had multiplied since he had last seen him.

"Sirius is very excited about the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"Yes I imagine he gets lonely with only your parents around. They can be very into each other to not notice others sometimes." Lupin said with a small smile.

"They can."

"Harry, why are you really here?" Lupin asked.

Harry shrugged. "I figured you'd be lonely."

Lupin didn't have very many friends besides his parents and Sirius. At Hogwarts it was even worse for him. The place that used to be his safe haven was now his hell.

But had he gone anywhere else he wouldn't have been able to make it. It was hard for werewolves.

Even worse now that some women named Doroloes Umbridge had it out for all "beasts."

"The life of a werewolf is always lonely, Harry. It is nothing to fret over. What I'm more worried about, is why a sixteen year old boy is checking on his parent's very old friends?" Lupin said.

**Ok so what'd you think was it good? If it was review. Review if was bad as well. I went over it so sorry if there were any mistakes, my bad. Also if you review you get a sneak peak of the next chapter by Wednesday. Also really sorry if there are W's missing cause the button is broken on my computer so unless I slam it, it doesn't really work so uh if you see any weird or misplaced words add a W somewhere and it'll probably make sense :/ but there should be none because I checked but sometimes I miss them. **

**Now review.**

**Did I mention the sneak peak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry this is late and there was no preview like I promised last week was really hectic and then I got the flu and several different infections but I promise to have two this week for everyone who reviews since I am on vacation and a Christmas chapter (not about Christmas for Christmas).**

**Now on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing please don't sue me Jo. **

Harry had taken his conversation with Lupin to heart and was very determined to make more friends.

He figured he could already consider Neville a friend and Ginny as well, so perhaps he could move onto his other roommates.

But…Seamus would definitely be last.

Quite frankly, he scared him.

Harry also preferred to be not blown up.

Though he was lucky enough to be presented with an opportunity when he noticed an empty seat across from Ron and Hermione.

Ron was shoveling food down his throat (from both his and Hermione's plates) while Hermione had her nose in a book.

"Excellent." He muttered to himself and then quickly sat down in his seat.

"Hello." He said to them.

Both of them shot their heads and stared at him before they nodded in response.

"Trying out for Quidditch this year, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Hermione curiously and she just nudged him to answer.

"Uh, dunno. Wasn't really planning on it." Ron said and took a piece of toast from Hermione's plate.

"I'm sure you'd be great." Harry said enthusiastically. "It's in your blood. That's already half the battle."

Hermione looked up from her book and nodded. "He's right Ron, you should try out. You're good. I've seen him play with his brothers."

"What position do you usually play?" Harry asked.

"Uh—"

"He's a keeper!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled equally. "We need a keeper this year."

"I…"

"Oh bugger, I left my books upstairs. I'll see you lot later." He said and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered violently. "Why did you do that?"

She looked at him confused. "You're always talking about Quidditch Ron, and you're good, I've seen you play."

"How would you even know? Just cause you've been out with the Bulgarian Seeker." He seethed.

Her mouth dropped in shock and hurt and she stood up leaving him alone.

He sighed and muttered a curse under his breath.

* * *

Lupin paced around his office quietly. He had taken to doing that when he had nothing else to do.

He also did it when he was worried, which happened quite often.

He had always known that things where bad but he had no idea what to expect when he cracked open the day's issue of the Daily Prophet.

He heard a knock on the door and stopped in his tracks and then the door opened and a short (both in height and hair), pink-haired woman popped her head in.

"Lupin." She said.

He went over to the door and rushed her in before closing the door and locking it. "Tonks, what are you doing here?"

"I read the prophet and I thought you'd want someone to talk to."

He sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm fine. Dumbledore and I have already talked about the necessary precautions."

"Don't shut me out like Remus." She said and rubbed her forehead.

"It's not your problem." He said staring forward at the wall.

"Like hell it isn't!" She shouted.

"Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She growled her hair instantly becoming black as night.

"Go back to work _Nymphadora._"

"Stop intentionally trying to get me mad." She said and walked in front of him.

He always knew how to get to her and he did it on purpose. His stupid notions that they shouldn't be together.

But she knew that they were meant for each other. Despite their vast age difference, the fact that his best friend was practically her brother, house disputes and his obvious extracurricular activities on full moons, they had many things in common.

Like the fact that they both had things for the Weird Sisters, and their interest in the defense against the dark arts, hers leading to her becoming an auror and him the professor of the subject at Hogwarts (she also imagined had it not been for his condition then he would've become an auror as did his two best friends) and their amount of troublemaking at school. Those being only a few things among many.

She placed her hands on his knees and leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

"Tonks." He warned even though his head was leaning into hers.

She knew it was hard for him to deny her and she liked to take advantage of it.

Though he knew it was wrong for him to allow her to exhibit this kind of behaviour, there was only so much he could take and today was not the day that he was able to resist her charm.

He had already had an extremely stressful week. The full moon was in a couple of days and he had yet to be able to attain a potion for him and would have to call Lily to make it for him but she would ask him how Harry was doing and he knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to her about the fact that her son was increasingly lonely. Then the Prophet's announcement of new werewolf registration acts being employed soon was enough to give him a heart attack.

Hogwarts was the only job he was able to secure and keep for years with his condition. If he were forced to register himself it would a matter of hours before he would have to resign when parents learned the truth. Then what would he do?

Live on Lily and Jame's sofa?

Merlin forbid Sirius' flat? With all the women he had parading through there day and night? He'd surely die of shame.

He couldn't even imagine what would happen to Tonks.

Though he had always refused to be in an outright relationship with her for his condition, he knew it was no secret about them.

There was only so much he could do to stay away from her and try not to initiate a relationship with her. To do both was unbearable.

Working at the Auror's office would be impossible for her if everyone knew he was a werewolf. It wouldn't shock him if she was even sacked.

"Please talk to me." She whispered; her lips brushing against his neck.

He groaned quietly at the feeling and then looked down at her.

Their lips were instantly attracted to each other as if each were the others magnet and could not help but be drawn to each other.

Remus' arm wrapped around her and pulled her up supporting her against his desk and she gripped the side of his head with her hand.

"Remus." She whispered quietly and moved her lips below his ears.

"Nymphadora." He said suddenly attaining his wits about him.

She sighed and stood up away from him and crossed her arms. "I hate it when you do that."

"Things are even worse now and it is simply not—"

"Possible. Remus, I know you say that all the time. And _simply_ I am tired of your excuses!" Tonks couldn't help her anger. She had heard this several times and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Tonks please calm down. You just don't understand! You haven't had to deal with this your whole life! And now! You don't know what it will be like! You think its all sunshine and rainbows Tonks but it's not! Things here in Hogwarts are sheltered from the world not everyone is as accepting as Albus Dumbledore!" Remus said angrily.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a stupid little girl!" She groaned. "I've been out of Hogwarts for almost five years now and I am perfectly aware of how things work in the outside world and even more so than you are considering you've been locked up here all summer! Know what your problem is _Remus_? You refuse to look past your condition. You refuse to look past the fact that you aren't just a werewolf. You refuse to see the fact that you have people who _love _you and couldn't give a damn if you were a werewolf or a grindylow!"

"You don't think I know that! It doesn't matter; I don't deserve to have their love! I'm a monster! And you're too caught up in a fantasy of what we could be to see what is right in front of you."

She scoffed and shook her head walking towards the door. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

"You're not angry are you?" Ron asked Hermione as they walked the halls for their rounds that night.

She shook her head. "No Ronald, I'm not angry. I just don't understand you. I will never understand why you sell yourself so short."

He shrugged. It was hard for him. And she knew it. Living under the shadows of his brothers always gave him the idea that he was inferior to everyone else.

"You just don't get it Hermione. You're the brightest witch of our age—don't deny it everyone says so and you know it—so it's hard for you to understand what it's like to be so simple and _average_." He spat the word angrily.

"Ron, you are anything but average!" She shouted.

Now she was angry. "I don't understand how mad it makes me when you undersell yourself. I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

"Hermione you tend to see the more wonderful things in people but I'm just not like that. I'm realistic."

"Realistic, more like pessimistic." She said sadly.

"Hermione, I'm not good at Quidditch, despite what you say, I'm not smart and I'm just an alright wizard."

"Just alright, Ronald you're great."

"Please if I could make things blow up I'd be Seamus."

She shook her head and stopped walking and looked at him. "Ronald Weasley, you are a good wizard and you know all that stuff in second year was only because you had someone else's wand, and a _broken_ wand at that! It wasn't because you were a bad wizard!"

"And now?"

"Magic has to do with your confidence and by then it was already too late for you to gain it."

"Fine, I'm an alright wizard but that's it."

"No you're more than that, you're a great friend, an amazing brother, and one of the best chess players that I've ever met." He said.

"You haven't met many." He muttered.

"And you're hilarious when I need it; you take of me and make sure that I don't overwork myself when it comes to school or anything." She said and stepped closer to him.

"Well I had to or else you'd never stop to eat." He said. She could hear his voice shaking slightly.

"You—"

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy?"

Ron's nostrils flared as he heard Malfoy's voice.

"What do you want?" Ron seethed and turned to see Malfoy and his normal two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, standing next to him.

"Nothing continue, this disgusting display of emotion is actually quite touching." His face turned to a sneer. "You take care of me." He said in a bad imitation of Hermione's voice.

"It's past midnight go to your dormitories." Hermione said in a angry voice and placed her hands on her hips.

"You can't tell me what to do," He smirked. "_Mudblood._"

Ron growled angrily, reminding Hermione of a dog before he pounces.

"Ron—"

"What you going to do me Weasley? Poor me to death."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed vehemently.

"Is something wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked as she stepped into the hallway in her nightgown, having heard the racket from her quarters.

"No Professor." Malfoy sneered.

"It is past bedtime, Mr. Malfoy, and you are not on prefect duty tonight. Ten points each and get to bed. _Now._"

"Yes, mam." Malfoy said and he and the rest of them left to the dungeons.

"Next time." Ron muttered to himself.

* * *

Harry was finding it hard to concentrate on his Quidditch plays.

He was sitting in the common room and hadn't had a problem at all until _she_ walked in.

She being Ginny Weasley of course.

He didn't know what it was about her this year but he just couldn't seem to get her off of his mind. It could've been the fact that she was off in a corner with Dean Thomas, his roommate.

And lately whenever he would come to his room all her could hear was Seamus and Dean snickering over Ginny. It made him absolutely sick.

He just wanted to choke him with his bare hands.

He tapped his quill and sighed instantly as he had a brilliant idea.

He just needed to execute it properly.

Luckily it seemed that they hadn't noticed him sulking in the corner.

He went over to the bookshelf obnoxiously close to the couple. He shuddered at the thought of the word couple.

He looked over his shoulder and feigned surprise at seeing them. Dean had his nose in their current Charms textbook and Ginny was doodling on the paper though it seemed to Harry she was trying to attract his attention and he was ignoring her.

Harry smirked to himself. Wrong move.

"Ginny, I didn't see you there." He quickly sat down at the chair next to her. "It has to be fate. Listen, I was going over some of the things I wanted to do for Quidditch tryouts and I actually needed some help. Who else better than the future captain?"

"What?" She said with shocked eyes. Dean looked up at Harry with suspicious eyes.

Harry widened his eyes and gave her a guilty look. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. But since the owl's out of the cage, I may as well." He scooted his chair closer to her and whispered lowly, enough that others couldn't hear but that Dean could definitely hear. "Professor McGonagall and I have already discussed it and we had already decided that once I leave next year you would be the new captain."

She smiled at him and bit her lip.

"Anyway," He said shaking his head and made sure to leave his charming smile. "I thought that you'd want to help with tryouts start getting you ready for the duties."

"Definitely." She said and began picking up her things. "I'll see you Dean." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry's smile faded for a second but made sure to cover it up before she could see.

She stood up and walked over to Harry's original corner.

He stood placing his chair back and couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face when Dean glared at him.

Harry knew Ginny, he wouldn't deny that.

And she would never put her love of Quidditch below anything else.

**Ok so I'm trying to end all the chapters at Harry and start them there as well so sorry if there's a little repetition with Ron and Hermione. Also I imagine that Harry would be more like his father with the pompousness but he really is a Harry deep down. Also I decided to keep the wand breaking for the reasons explained earlier in the chapter.  
**

**Also double previews this week for those who reviewed last chapter and this chapter so don't worry and a chapter up on Christmas eve for all my loyal readers and reviewers. **

**So tell me what you think and I promise also to have Harry Potter and the Aftermath updated by Wednesday as well I am writing a Neville and Luna one-shot about them during the war at Hogwarts! **

**Alright so remember double reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so first off thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and uh I really don't have much to say for this chapter except that it's longer than most so thats a plus for Christmas! Now read. **

Harry was having an okay day. At least it had started out that way.

His first essay for the year had been pushed back for another week, which was perfect considering he hadn't started it when it was due that day, the night before he had been able to go to sleep with a smile on his face because Ginny and him had spent the whole night discussing plans for the Quidditch tryouts, which were going to be held that afternoon, and she had seemed generally interested in him.

Which was something that didn't happen often.

He loved his family, well most of them anyway. He never met any of his grandparents as they were all dead by the time he was born, and his father was an only child and his mother, well it would've been better if she had been an only child. But either way, the legend of his family was infamous.

Both his grandparents had been aurors and had helped bring down some of the most notorious wizards in the wizarding world. His father had followed their examples and even become quite the commodity for the Daily Prophet. His mother, while her side of the family being mostly non-wizarding, she was extremely well known for her work on the wolfsbane potion and several others that Harry honestly couldn't remember the name of. It was also a big shock the day she announced she would be ending her work to take care of Harry as a child, especially since he was going to be off to school in a few years.

Many people thought that they would have another child considering her announcement but they decided to stay with one perfect child, or at least that's what Harry preferred to believe.

Anyway, the amount of fame that came with his family made it not only difficult for him to make friends, who were more interested in his notoriety than him, but also made it difficult for him to find girls who weren't only with him for luxurious gifts and the fame of being with him.

So it was always a refreshing shock when Ginny seemed less interested in what he had and what he could get her and more interested in him. He found it extremely pleasurable to just sit and talk to her about anything and everything when he was with most other girls all he really wanted to do was make them shut up, which the only way to get them to was to snog, which did much for his reputation among other students but nothing much for himself.

Well at least not that much for him.

Talking to Ginny had been wonderful and now he simply couldn't wait to talk to her. She had opinions and wasn't afraid to put him in his place when his arrogance got the better of him. Her laugh was infectious and he couldn't help but smile at her even when she wasn't looking at him.

He suddenly wondered where all of this came from but he had known her for a long time, even before he was interested in girls, and he could never had seen her the way he was now. Back then she was just another guy as far as he was concerned.

She liked Quidditch and found it fun to jinx Slytherins. They could sit in the common room and yell at the radio as they listened to the Quidditch game and she yelled at him for his stupid mistakes while playing.

Then the year before she had all of sudden tried out for the team and he was really unaware of all the skills she had and then she was even more interesting to him.

They spent the year talking about Quidditch and her forcing him to study for his OWLs but in the end neither could deny the chance to talk about their favorite sport. She was the only one who even bothered to ask him what he wanted to do when he got older and comforted him when he was afraid that becoming an auror would make others think that he simply wanted to copy his father. She even commended him on the fact that he even knew what he wanted to do when most others would simply expect to live off their father's money.

But besides the fact that they would talk about him—which he loved—they would also talk about her and her family. How she felt like the odd one out when none of the other boys let her "play" so to speak and how her father treated her like she was still a little girl when she believed she had more than proven herself capable of handling herself. That she missed her oldest brothers who were never around and felt that Fred and George leaving were only leaving her and Ron to take care of their parents and that no matter what she ended up doing she would have to stick close to him because no one else would.

"My brother's hate it. Being around the family, and having all these parties and things that my mother loves to do but I love it and I can't wait to do it for my own family." She had confided in him one night.

And he even admitted that he wished he had that. "I love my family, and I guess we have an extended family but without anyone else around it can get sort of lonely with only my parents and I. Sometimes I wish that they were more into big family things and parties and things like your family."

He sighed as he went back to the present.

Today he would get to see her in action, in her element.

And Ron would be trying out as well; he was determined to make sure he and Ron were friends. As well, that would also impress Ginny some, which was an unintended effect but he wouldn't deny that it would be a good one. Also along with Ron it was pretty much needed that he become friends with Hermione. Though that could be a problem that he wasn't necessarily ready to take on, he wasn't about to refuse friends when he was in dire need of them.

Yes. All in all, it was turning out to be a good day.

At least until he had run into his mother. In the hallways of Hogwarts.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed as he say her red head walking through the hallways.

He silently groaned as he saw Ron walking around the corner with Hermione. _Great, being embarrassed by my mother isn't exactly the best way to make friends._

"That is no way to talk to your mother."

Harry groaned loudly this time as he started at the man about his height with the same hair and glasses.

"Not you too."

"Nice to see you too darling." His mother said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" He asked as Ron and Hermione got closer to him.

"Lupin asked us to bring him some…" She noticed Ron and Hermione within earshot. "Soup, he's sick and I'm the only one who knows how to make it the way he likes it." She explained cleverly.

"And I quite missed the halls of this institution. Also couldn't miss the chance to see my old buddy. He does seem to be getting older these days, much older than Sirius and I seem to be."

"I can't imagine how that's happening when you both act as if you're still twelve." His mother said with a scoff.

"But you love it dear, that's why you married me." He kissed her on the cheek noisily.

"Leaving now." Harry said as Ron and Hermione passed by him.

"No stay, I miss you!" James cried as Harry ran away.

"You are so like Sirius." Lily laughed as they continued on their way.

Harry ran to catch up to Ron and Hermione and jumped in front of them with a laugh. "Hello!"

"Hello." They said together warily.

"I hope you haven't chickened out of trying out today." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Of course he hasn't." Hermione said with a smile. "He'll be there with bells on."

Harry nodded and Ron looked at her confused. "Bells?"

"It's a muggle saying." Harry said. "My mum uses it. She was muggle born."

"Really?" Hermione said even though she had known about it when she read about it, after researching her for a potions assignment. "How interesting. You know, I'm muggle born myself. I would love to talk to her if I ever got the chance. I read about her in my potions book the other day."

Harry was slightly unnerved about the fact that Hermione was already asking something of him and he barely knew her. But he knew if he denied her that Ron would never allow them to become friends.

They were practically glued at the hips.

"Ignore her." Ron said rolling his eyes. "She's got her nose always buried in a book, she hears about someone who designed potions and her head practically flies off."

"Oh sorry." Hermione said guiltily. "Sometimes I forget my manners."

"It's alright." Harry said smiling slightly less unnerved. "Don't worry about it. But I will see you later this afternoon at tryouts."

"Tryouts?"

Harry groaned, not being able to hold it in as he heard the voice.

"McLaggen." Harry said in recognition but didn't turn around.

"You lot trying out?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"I'm not, can't play worth a damn. But Ron's trying out for Keeper." Hermione said quietly.

"Keeper really?" Cormac looked at Ron. "Me too." He looked back at Hermione and flashed her a flawless smile. "Hope to see you there."

Hermione looked to the side and Ron became wan.

"May the best man win." Cormac walked away still staring at Hermione as if she was a piece of meat.

"Ugh." She said with a revolting face.

"My sentiments exactly." Harry said. "I can't stand him."

"Absolutely vile. Did you see the way he was looking at me?" She asked motioning at Ron.

Ron nodded guiltily. He wished he had had the guts to say something to Cormac but was too afraid to ever try anything but he hated the way Cormac looked at Hermione.

Especially since he really wanted to be the only one allowed to look at her that way. But he knew that it would never happen. Not after the way she had reacted in their fourth year. Though the other night before Malfoy had shown up he had almost believe that something would happen.

Almost.

* * *

Hermione could tell, even from up in the stands, that Ron was nervous.

It wasn't too hard to realize. He was standing with broom in hand in the middle of the hubbub just standing there.

Harry was flying around the pitch on his broom and stopped hovering next to the edge of the stands where she was sitting.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He's normally a lot more relaxed but he's with his family, I'm sure he's just nervous."

"Nervous, right." Harry sighed. "Do you know a lot about Quidditch?"

"I don't understand."

"I want to make sure your claim about him being good is viable." Harry said.

"He's good, but he's uncomfortable."

"Unfortunately he's going to be uncomfortable during a few of our games." Harry said. "Look, I like Ron and I want him to do well but Cormac is…"

"Cormac." Hermione said. "He's absolutely arrogant and will practically refuse to be shown up."

"Exactly." Harry said with a shrug. "I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

Harry flew away and Hermione waved at Ron with a reassuring smile.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Darling, we're here!" James shouted into Lupin's office as he poked his head in.

"Wonderful." Lupin muttered to himself.

"Don't look so upset to see us." Lily said as he stood to give her a hug.

"Sorry." Lupin said. "It's been a bad couple of days."

"What happened?" James asked as he plopped into the chair that Harry had been sitting in days before.

"Do tell." Lily said as she placed the vial with his potion in it and then moved to sit on the arm of James' chair.

"I may have stuck my foot in my mouth." Lupin sighed.

"Tonks again?" Lily asked.

James made a gagging noise. "Romantic stuff gross."

"Don't be such a child. I swear Harry's more mature than you are." Lily scolded.

"Well, I didn't have you for a mother." James said.

"Thankfully or this would be weird." Lily said. "Now, as you were saying Remus."

"Yes, we had a tiff…" Lupin tapped his fingers on the desk. "It became a lot worse than a tiff though. I think we might've broken up or split up."

"But you weren't even together." James said with a confused look.

"I don't understand it either." Lily said. "Don't look at me."

"The point is it was a bad row and I don't know if she'll be coming around again." Lupin said and looked at his desk.

"And how does that make you feel?" Lily asked.

"I want to crawl in a hole and die." Lupin said. "Better yet, I actually want to turn tomorrow so I don't even have to think about her."

Lily sighed. "Why do you do this to yourself Remus?"

Lupin looked at her sadly.

"You've been doing this since we were children and you refuse to allow people to get close to you unless they forcibly hold you down while they do it and now you may have lost one of the most important people to you because you refuse to let yourself into your feelings." Lily said sadly.

James reached for her hand and rubbed her leg reassuringly.

"I don't want you to end up alone."

"I don't want to make Harry take care of you when you're old." James said.

Lily pulled her hand back and smacked him in the arm. "Remus, you're better when you're with her. You're happy."

"It's selfish of me to even be near her and you know that."

"Remus you already are too far in with her. Why make both of yourselves unhappy about it?" Lily asked.

"Doesn't matter, I doubt she'll talk to me anyways. Maybe it's better that way."

* * *

Harry had started off in a good mood. The way he always was when he knew he was going to be playing Quidditch even if it was only for tryouts. But the fact that he was Captain, made him a little cocky and that always put him in a good mood.

Plus he would see Ginny on a broom…he didn't need to emphasize that obvious innuendo. And at the same time he was making friends, plus if Ron was as good as Hermione claimed, he would get to see Cormac make an idiot of himself.

Which was always a good for a laugh.

Then _he_ had shown up.

Dean.

Dean had never once, in the six years Harry had known him, ever shown an interest in trying out for Quidditch!

Hell he was practically muggle born, it would've taken him this long just to learn how to play Quidditch but there he was.

All hyped up and ready to try out.

The worst of it was that Ginny was happy to see him there.

She had hugged him and pulled him aside so they spent most of the time before tryouts talking.

He groaned angrily and saw Dean smirk at him.

Apparently, Dean wasn't as obtuse as he thought.

Harry went over to Ron who was still standing nervously holding onto his broom.

"You'll be fine." Harry told him.

"I'm not so sure, I think I should leave." Ron said.

"No!" Harry said and Ginny heard him yelling and looked at them suspiciously.

"Alright." Harry said as he drew his gaze away from her. He put his hands on Ron's shoulders. "Listen to me, you come from a family of Quidditch players, it's in your _blood_. There is physically no way you can do badly."

Ron mumbled something.

Harry thought for a second and remembered one of his conversations with Ginny and how she always felt unable to separate herself from the rest of the Weasley's. Maybe, Ron felt the same way.

"Better yet." Harry said and Ron snapped his head away from Hermione's direction. "You're trying out for keeper right?"

Ron nodded.

"So, Ginny's a chaser, Charlie was a seeker, Fred and George were beaters, right?"

Ron nodded again.

"If you make it onto the team, you'll be on unconquered territory. Sure the rest of your family were on the Quidditch team, but no one's ever been a Keeper! You'll be the first and most definitely the best, and you'll always have that above everyone else." Harry said. "In fact," Harry said and quickly summoned from the broom shed and his old Nimbus flew into his hands. "Use my old Nimbus, I haven't used it in years and I reckon it could use the ride. It should be better than school's old ones."

Ron looked grimly at his broom which he had the last, worst one because it had to be his luck to oversleep on the day when he really need to be up early. "Thanks."

"No problem mate." Harry said. "Now, stop being nervous and smile and wave at Hermione."

They looked up at Hermione and waved.

She smiled happily and waved back.

"Good luck." Harry said patting him on the back and walking towards the center of the field.

Ginny ran towards him. "What was that?" She asked.

"Oh just trying to calm him down. He's really nervous about tryouts." Harry said.

"That was really great of you." She said smiling.

He shrugged and clapped to get everyone's attention before starting tryouts.

**Ok the chapter was already kind of long which is why I didn't include the actual tryouts. So tell me what you think. Reviewers will get a preview but Wednesday. For real this time. And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! Happy Holidays for the rest! Also The Aftermath will be up in a few minutes! Alright REVIEW for a PREVIEW! Does that rhyme? I'm not sure. anyways laterrr. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so don't hate me, I know it's been like weeks since I posted but midterms happened and I was really behind in several classes, and I'm having a really tough time in school lately and it's just getting me depressed. I know in the long run it won't be important but it's right now and it's upsetting me severely. But either way I got this chapter finished and the next one should be up next Friday and I will post the chapter to the Aftermath tomorrow! **

"Harry!" He turned around at the sound of his voice.

It was Ginny calling him. He loved the way she said his name.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to see her. He was still mad at her for encouraging Dean to try out and worst of all he was good! And it wasn't like he could pretend that dean was bad there were other people there! So he had to put him on the team.

Quidditch was supposed to be their time. Obviously it was going to be obstructed now that her brother was on the team (which he was thankful for because mysteriously Cormac hadn't been able to stop any of the quaffles) but now him and Dean. He would never get any tine alone with her! He was doomed.

"That was really great of you." She said as she ran up to him in the hallway on the way to the Gryffindor dorms.

"What was?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Being nice to Ron and making sure he wasn't nervous and letting him borrow your broom." She explained.

"Well he's a great bloke. I'm glad he made the team. So…" He said trying to find the best way to interject this into the conversation without seeming jealous…not that he was. "…Uh I didn't know that dean was trying out this year."

She looked at him guiltily. "Yeah me neither. He thought it'd be a nice surprise since I'm always talking about it. Didn't even know he could play."

"You don't sound so happy." He observed as they continued to walk to the dorms.

"Can I tell you something?"

_That you love me and want to get married and have little Potters of course._

"Anything." Harry said instead.

"I like Dean. A lot. Maybe more than that." She said and he thought he could feel his heart snapping into pieces. "But Quidditch is something I like to do alone. Well not alone but not with him either. It's just he's sort of trying to interject himself into all my life and this, especially, is something that I like to keep private. Understand?"

"Completely." Harry said dejectedly. "Look I got to get going to class and I still need to change. I'll see you." And then ran to the Gryffindor tower before he could see her confused look.

* * *

"Have you seen my brother?" Ginny asked as she sat down for lunch in the great hall across from Hermione, who surprisingly enough was sitting alone.

She shook her head. "He's been in his room since tryouts. Don't know why though."

"Hmm...I haven't gotten to congratulate him yet for making the team." Ginny said and tapped her fingers on the table. "He disappeared after tryouts."

"He may be hiding from Harry though they share a room so that may not be the best hiding place." Hermione said.

"Hiding from Harry? Why would he do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well he's been hanging around us an awful lot lately. It's been very odd. I imagine it's been freaking him out. Plus he's not very good at talking to others. You know how he is."

Ginny nodded and looked across to harry suspiciously who was talking to Seamus very animatedly. "Always around?"

Hermione nodded. "Ron did well today at tryouts right?" She asked.

Ginny nodded. "Cormac was acting weird though. Can't believe he couldn't even block once. Odd." She looked suspiciously at Hermione. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No!" Hermione said but quickly looked down returning to her lunch while also reading her book.

She shook her head, knowing that she was lying, but instead pondered Harry's strange behaviour towards her brother and Hermione while continuing to look at Harry. She had seen him talking to Hermione before tryouts earlier and they had seemed to be having an in depth conversation.

_He couldn't have been trying to get with Hermione could he?_ No that wasn't it.

Everyone knew that Hermione and Ron were unspokenly with each other. Though they would never admit it to each other, or anyone else, it was obvious that they had feelings for each other since they basically were only with each other. But perhaps he was trying to prove how much better than Ron he was or thought he was.

Ginny scoffed in disgust but Hermione didn't notice. She couldn't believe him. It was just like him to do something despicable like that. She would do something about this.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the library and was happily taking a nap on the table. That was until someone came in and slammed a book onto his table and woke him up with a page from the book he had been sleeping on sticking to his face.

"What happened?" He asked in a scratchy voice and Ginny ignored how amazing he sounded when he talked in that voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him angrily.

"Sleeping." He answered in a confused voice while they were shushed by Madam Pince.

"No you git! With Hermione. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." she accused him though a lot quieter as Madam Pince left.

"What exactly am I trying to do?" He asked her though he had a feeling he knew what she was saying and it was making him extremely angry.

"Trying to snog Hermione." She said with disgust.

"You're disturbed." He told her angrily.

"Oh please like I don't know how you parade around here with all those girls and then break their hearts before running out."

Harry scoffed. "All those girls? I've been on maybe three dates! I can't help it if all those other girls make things up."

"Really? Like Romilda Vane?"

"Crazy stalker who wouldn't leave me alone last year and what do you even care. It's not like you have a personal interest in the matter." He snapped.

"Ron is my brother and you'd have to be an idiot to not notice what's going on with them."

"Good thing I'm not an idiot and I would never do that to him. He's a good mate and has never done anything or said anything to me that wasn't remotely benevolent and I never would do anything like that to either of them." He growled. He couldn't believe she actually thought he was capable of such a despicable thing.

"Sure like I believe you Potter." She seethed.

"Do you really think that little of me?" He asked sadly. "Sod of and go snog your boyfriend."

He stood up angrily and walked out of the library.

Ginny stared at his retreating form. He was actually insulted by what she had said. She suddenly felt extremely bad.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ginny had confronted Harry in the library and since then he had narrowly avoided her at every turn.

Not that he didn't want to talk to her but he had to admit he was hurt. Hurt that she would even suggest that he was planning such a sinister attack on her brother and Hermione.

They had been nothing but nice to him since he had decided he needed friends. He spent his time trying to make more friends but it had been harder ever since Ginny had been trying to talk to him.

He knew she had most likely come to her senses and wanted to apologize but he wasn't ready to hear it. Before that day he had truly thought that perhaps they could be a good couple and he was ready to try what he could to get her to think that same thing.

But if what she said the other day was what she truly thought of him, maybe he was wrong.

"Harry my boy! Is everything alright? You've hardly touched your food!"

He snapped his attention back to the meal placed in front of him. He had been invited to the infamous dinner at Slughorn's office with several other students.

He had been prepared knowing that both his parent's were invited in their time and that it was obvious that he was going to be invited. He had expected Neville to be invited as well but was slightly shocked to see that Hermione was there; not that she wasn't smart. Some said she was to be the brightest witch of their age but Slughorn was notorious for his dislike of muggleborns and half bloods.

"It's wonderful." He mumbled and used his fork to shovel in some food before he could asked another question.

The even more shocking and quite upsetting person at the dinner (besides Cormac) was that Ginny had been invited. For one he was slightly insulted because if any fifth year should've been invited it was him the year before. Also he was upset because he knew she could corner him there.

That was not what he wanted. A few weeks ago he would've given anything to have her chasing after him but every time she was around him all he could hear was what she had told him and other words he knew she hadn't said but that he knew she was thinking.

"How are your parents?"

Harry wasn't sure he was talking to him but since no one else responded he felt he had no choice but too. "Wonderful."

"Ah, yes, Lily and James. My prodigy she was. You all know of course that she perfected the wolfsbane potion. Before it would only calm werewolves but now they are fully functional under full moons." Slughorn boasted to the students.

"Professor…" Hermione said looking at him curiously. "If that's true than why are werewolves being required to register?"

"Well, my dear girl," He said cautiously. "You must understand that despite the fact that they can be functional, it is a terrible thing to be a slave to the moon. But there are some, who find it rather…how to explain...a gift, maybe. The point is they use it to their advantage. You must know that wolfsbane is quite expensive to make so it has to be expensive to sell. Those who are…less fortunate…cannot afford it, so those who find it funny…" He sighed heavily. Unaware of what to tell them. "There are some who worry that there might be some who use the potion to their advantage."

"Do you mean to say professor? That some purposely become werewolves to bite other people. So they're riddled with the curse?"

"Unfortunately so Ms. Granger." He sighed.

"You know," Cormac sneered. "I heard that there's been a werewolf at the school before. Filthy creatures."

Hermione gasped in disgust and Harry glared at him.

"You're a filthy creature." Harry growled.

"Someone got their knickers in a twist?" Cormac laughed.

"Shove off." Hermione said angrily.

"Now, now children. We mustn't fight."

Harry shook his head and saw Ginny looking at him curiously.

He looked away and saw Hermione staring at him just the same. He forced his eyes down to his plate, not looking at either.

"So Neville, my boy, how's the parents?"

* * *

"You really should let me walk you back to the dorms." Cormac said with an eerie smile.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said and walked towards the door of Slughorn's office attempting a quick getaway.

"I insist."

"And I insist you walk away." Harry said and stood protectively in front of Hermione.

Cormac laughed at him and shook his head but nonetheless left, with a disturbing look at Hermione.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said. "He irritates me."

"Well if he gives you anymore trouble let me know and I will take care of it." Harry said. "I wouldn't mind doing it."

Hermione shook her head but had a smile playing on her lips. "You know Harry people don't give you enough credit."

"What do you mean?" He asked as they began to walk back to the dormitories.

"Well, most people think that you're well…popular with girls—"

Harry snorted.

"—and that you're conceded and a lot of other worse things."

"Maybe I am." Harry said.

"You're not." Hermione said. "You're a good person. I mean look at what you did for Ron."

"Speaking of Ron, I noticed the other day that Cormac seemed to be missing an awful lot of those Quaffles. It was rather odd. I mean he was on the team last year and well, he was pretty good. Can't honestly remember him missing so many of them." Harry said.

Hermione turned scarlet. "Perhaps."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Butternut." Harry said and it swung open and they stepped inside. Harry noticed Ginny sitting in one of the chairs next to fireplace. She turned around instantly as the portrait opened.

Destroying any chance that she hadn't heard them.

"I'm going to go." Hermione said and quickly ran up the steps after noticing their intense looks.

He began to go up to his room but she stopped him. "Harry please. I want to apologize."

"Fine." He said with a stomp and turned around to face her. She had stood up to stand in front of him.

"I'm _really _sorry, Harry. You have no idea how bad I feel about what I said. I still can't even believe I said that, it just slipped out." She said quietly while twisting her hands.

"Sounded like it just slipped out. Honestly Ginny, why should I expect anything different it's what everyone says." He said and his voice wavered. He was beginning to realize that maybe the reputation he had built for himself wasn't the one he should've been trying to build all those years. He sighed and ran up the stairs before she could say anything else.

When Harry made it upstairs he could hear Ginny calling him but she didn't follow him. He was aware of the other boys' snoring. It was normal. He spent many nights up just thinking while the other boys slept. But something was off. Someone was still awake.

"That went late."

"Oh, hey Ron." He said and settled into his bed (which was next to Ron's). "Yeah it was an interesting night."

"Really? What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, just Slughorn…" Harry said as he realized he hadn't done much listening and more stewing about Ginny and it wasn't as if he could tell Ron that he had spent the whole night thinking about his sister.

"Did Hermione have fun?" He asked.

"As fun as possible with Cormac ogling her all night. Absolutely pathetic, I mean she might as well be wearing a big sign around her neck that says 'GET AWAY' and yet he won't leave her alone. I practically had to jump him to get him from walking her back to the dorms." He said.

"Really?" Ron's voice cracked.

Harry looked at him through the light shining through the window. "I think if you told her the truth you'd find that she really didn't care about Cormac."

"What?" Ron asked suddenly confused.

"You are really thick, d'you know that?" Harry said.

Ron looked at him with an offended look.

"You're both smitten with each other and neither of you will do a damn thing about it. The rest of us are getting sick of it." Harry said.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Don't you think I've wanted to? The last time anything remotely close happened well we didn't speak for months. I'm not willing to risk it again. I need her and well she needs me."

Harry shook his head. "Well, there's one thing you're right about. She's practically lost without you."

**Ok so what'd you guys think about the Harry/Ginny time and the brotastic time and the Harry and Hermione time? That's a lot of Harry time! Next chapter we're going to see some Luna and Neville and some Lupin again and Hogsmeade will be soon. So I will update in a week and of course if you review you'll get a review by Wednesday! So please go review despite the fact that I was a horrible updater! But they make me less depressed about my horrible grades :'( **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter! And I'm not going to put a long author's note because I'm kinda in a rush to do my math homework before 12 and it's 11:41! so on with it!**

**Chapter Five**

The first Hogsmeade weekend had snuck up on Harry before he knew it. He had continued to ignore Ginny but knew that he couldn't do so for long.

He had even decided to skip on Hogsmeade and instead stayed hidden in the library with Neville.

Neville didn't like to go to Hogsmeade. He didn't really like to go many places, Harry had noticed. Mostly when he was spent time with Neville they were hiding in the herbology section of the library. He knew that despite his stellar grades and excellent dueling skills, he was mainly interested in Herbology.

His parents had had a fit when they discovered his stash of Herbology books. They simply wanted Neville to be a great auror just like they were. He had all the great makings but his heart wasn't in it and Harry knew that. He also knew that Neville's parents would never accept that.

The older children would have just left for Hogsmeade when Harry and Neville were hiding in the library that day, Neville was reading and Harry was playing with a golden snitch throwing it and catching it.

He heard a light shuffling around and turned to see Luna skipping down the aisle before reaching the section they sat in.

Neville jumped and threw his book to the side and it slid to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice." Luna said in her airily voice. She skipped along to the floor and picked up the book. "Oh perfect Neville! This was just the book I was looking for!"

They heard a shushing from Madam Pince but neither boy listened.

"Yeah," He scratched his head. "I was doing a project for…herbology, needed the book."

"Oh," She said in what seemed a disappointed voice. "I was looking for a plant that supposedly stops the nargles from seeping into your room. You wouldn't know anything about that…would you?"

Neville shook his head. "But I'd like to help you look." He muttered quietly.

Luna nodded. "I'd like that." She turned and noticed Harry staring at them. "Harry, I'd thought you'd be in Hogsmeade; I thought you'd like to spend the day with Ginny Weasley."

Harry turned red and stared at the floor. "No, but I will be leaving. See ya Neville."

* * *

Hermione sighed and moved about the common room attempting to get comfortable. She loved to spend Hogsmeade days to study and relax without the rest of the student body to bother her. Normally Ron would stay with her but today he had not appeared.

In fact, as she thought about it. She hadn't seen him in a few days. At all.

She wondered if he had gone to Hogsmeade. She knew that he preferred to go to Hogsmeade than stay with her but if he ever wanted to go he would ask her and she would go with him.

She shook her head, attempting to shake those thoughts from her head. She needed to study. Winter exams were coming sooner than she had expected and she couldn't afford to get behind.

But after a few minutes of reading the same page over and over again she couldn't shake the feeling that she had. She slammed her book shut and tapped her fingers on her book.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore so she placed her books into her dorm room and quickly made her way out of the castle.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he saw her leaving the castle. "You heading off to Hogsmeade?"

She nodded. "Would you like to join me?"

"Please. I was planning on staying in the library with Neville but Luna showed up and lets just say it was getting quite awkward for me."

She smiled. "I was going to stay in too but I haven't seen Ron in a few days and I'm starting to get worried."

"Well, he told me he was going to Hogsmeade today; I just assumed you were going too." Harry said. It was odd to see Hermione and Ron separated. He wondered why Ron didn't tell him anything. Something was happening and he had a bad feeling about it. "My mum's going to be in Hogsmeade today, if you want to meet her."

"Really?" She asked her eyes lit up and her voice dropped several octaves.

He nodded. "My parents are best friends with Professor Lupin, they and my godfather come to see him every Hogsmeade weekend."

"Is that why she was here the other day…to see him?" She asked curiously.

"Uh…yeah, they sometimes do dinners. They were friends in school. The whole lot of them." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Interesting."

Harry looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Hermione was a bright witch, she couldn't know about Lupin…could she? It wouldn't shock him but she was such a rule follower…she would've told in an instant had she known.

He was simply being idiotic.

* * *

"I can't believe you just let her leave." Lily said as she slammed her drink on the table of Hogs Head. They had decided when Harry had started coming to Hogwarts that their Hogsmeade weekends would be spent hidden from the students as to embarrass him less.

Not that Sirius had ever let that stop him.

"Dear, old Lily, when will you learn that Remus is malicious and intent on causing himself harm." Sirius said and drink his firewhiskey in one gulp.

"I am here Sirius. You know it upsets me when you speak as if I am not." He growled.

"Even more reason to do it Moony..." Sirius said.

"More like Moody today, considering your attitude." James said and pulled his firewhiskey away from Sirius who was attempting to drink it.

"Leave him alone." Lily snapped.

"Lily dear, I have all right to mock him as he was trying to shag my cousin who was practically Harry's age!" He shouted.

"Not this again." James rolled his eyes and sipped his firewhiskey. "I thought we had resolved this."

"Resolved nothing because there is nothing to resolve!" Remus growled. "And there will never be anything to resolve because I cannot be with her therefore I shall not!"

"Remus…" Lily said and placed her hand on his. "Please just talk to her. You don't have to be alone for the rest of your life, especially not with the advances that I've made."

He shushed her and pointed towards the entrance where Harry was holding the door open for Hermione.

Lily gasped. "James he's bringing over a girl to meet us." She tugged happily on his shirt.

"I highly doubt that dear. He's not thick enough to bring a girl he likes around all four of us." James said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now please calm down if for some reason he does like this girl."

"Aw, why?" Sirius whined. Lupin smacked the back of his head. "Shut it."

"Mum, Dad, Sirius. Do you ever not come here?" Harry asked as Hermione nervously shuffled her feet.

"Your mum won't let us get near you for fear of embarrassment." Sirius said. "Aberforth! Another firewhiskey!"

"I'm not your damn maid!" He shouted from across the bar.

"Mum, this is Hermione. She…admitted your work with the wolfsbane potion and I told her I would introduce her to you." Harry said and motioned to her.

"Hello." She blushed.

"Hermione's the brightest student I have." Remus said to Lily. "They say she's the brightest witch of their age. She could give you a run for your money."

"I'm sorry, I just heard that you were muggle born too and I thought that…I don't know…" She blushed furiously and looked down.

"Muggle born you say? In that case…" She shoved James' arm. "Move dear, I would like to talk to Hermione."

James pouted but moved out and Sirius and Lupin moved as well. "See you at home darling. Nice to meet you Hermione."

Harry attempted to leave the Hogs Head before they could follow him but he had no luck.

"Oh Harry! Darling come back! We miss you!" Sirius shouted and Harry rolled his eyes but stopped and waited for the three men to catch up with him.

"Come on son, spend the day with us. Sirius and I are going on a mission soon and I don't know when we'll be able to see you again." James said as he placed his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Alright." Harry muttered.

"So you shagging that girl?" Sirius smirked.

Lupin made a face. "Sirius for Merlin's sake, I have to see that girl every bloody day could you please refrain from making her into a sexual person. It will make it so much harder for me."

"Make what harder?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

The other men groaned in disgust.

"Alright, that was in poor taste I apologize. That was just a bad joke on my part." He placed his hand on his heart. "Harry, are you romantically involved with that wonderful, young lady?"

"No!" Harry said. "She's a friend. She's basically dating my roommate and she mentioned that she admired mum so I thought I'd introduce her. Why do you have to make everything sexual?"

"Because I am a man. Now tell me which of these girls do you want to shag? Or is it a bloke? I'm flexible. I will love you either way." Sirius said.

"Sirius please stop you are embarrassing the poor boy. I would like to spend a nice afternoon with my son before I go away for possibly months." James said. "But please, Harry do tell."

"Dad, please. Can't we just spend a nice afternoon together?" Harry said.

"Well, I could always go into the Three Broomsticks and ask every girl I see there." James said.

"Welcome back James." Sirius said with a smirk.

Harry sighed and looked around. "There's no one I'm interested in at the moment."

"That's odd, I thought you had a crush on the Weasley girl." Lupin said with a smirk.

"No! Not you Lupin!" Harry groaned.

"The Weasley girl?" James said with a smile. "You mean Molly and Arthur's girl?"

Lupin nodded with a smile. "You should see them when they're training. Harry's always helping her with her balance on the broom, and making sure she's comfortable. It's just so adorable." Lupin clutched his heart. "Some days, I think I'm going to cry at how beautiful it is."

Sirius wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"I'm leaving now." Harry said and heard there yells from behind as he walked away.

"Love you Harry!" James shouted and Harry shook his head and tried to hide between the crowd of students. It was even worse that he knew his father meant it and wasn't trying to embarrass him like Sirius would do.

He walked into Honeydukes and walked to the Chocolate Frog section as he planned to stock up until the next trip in the beginning of December. It was only just Halloween weekend but he could eat Chocolate Frogs like they were water.

He had just managed to hold enough in all his arms when he saw Ron. He walked over intending to tell him that Hermione was looking for him when he saw Lavender Brown out of the corner of his eye.

"Won won!" She shouted and ran over jumping on top of him.

He smiled slightly and held her to his side.

Harry was so shocked that he dropped all the Chocolate Frogs he had held in his arms.

Ron turned and noticed him and seemed to have a guilty look on his face. He walked over the boxes, despite the owners complaints ("I'll pay for them!" He shouted.) and made his way to Ron. Lavender had distracted herself with some sugar quills as Harry made it there.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry growled as he pulled Ron over to him by his arm.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Being with Lavender, are you mad? What about Hermione? And in case you've never noticed she's insane!" He whispered harshly.

"After we talked the other night I realized that I can't just pine for something that's never going to happen forever. I need to get on with my life."Ron said.

"Ron she's here in Hogsmeade looking for you! Did you just think you could ignore her? She's going to find out and you need at least tell her before she finds out when she sees you two shagging in a corner of Hogwarts!" Harry cried. "She deserves more than that."

"Yeah she does. She deserves someone who can buy her nice things and doesn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Which is why I'm doing this. Maybe she'll move on." Ron said with a desperate sounding voice.

"I can't believe I thought you were a good person." Harry said shaking his head. "You're just…an ass."

Harry had never felt so disappointed in his life. Well, except for maybe when he found out Santa Clause wasn't real. He had to go and find Hermione before she found out like he did.

Ron turned back to Lavender and Harry turned towards the door but he was already too late.

Hermione with his mum staring at Ron as he turned to Lavender and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her head.

**Ok so that part made me sad :( Now review for a preview of the next chapter which should include: Hermione/Ron confrontation, Tonks will come back, a smidge of Lily and James and Sirius and maybe another Slughorn event? You'll just have to see to find out! Now Review and you will get a preview of the next chapter sometime this week! Also I am working on two individual one shots about Harry and Lupin/Teddy. I'm in a werewolf mood this week. Also The Aftermath will be updated this week as well! Now Review for a Preview! I love that :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this chapter is short but it's been a while since I've updated and I thought you'd rather me update. I'm sorry about the time it took but it will start getting better now that my summer's coming up and I'll have time. Also I promise that I will be done before I start school again in August with this story. I'm going to focus on this story until the last movie comes out *tear* only because I think that Harry Potter and the Aftermath will get more interest after people start thinking about the Deathly Hallows again. I will also be posting a few next generation one-shots that I have half written and some Lupin/Teddy stuff that I write late at night when I can't sleep. :D**

**Finally I will update this again soon and please don't take out your anger on your reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own four shirts and copious amounts of posters about him.**

**Chapter 6**

"So Hermione, what's your relationship with my son?" Lily asked as Hermione sat down.

"He's just a friend." Hermione clarified quickly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Hermione said eagerly. "In fact, to be perfectly honest, I think that Harry has his eye on someone else."

"Really? Tell me who! Harry never tells me anything." Lily begged.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that." Hermione said and began to sink lower into her chair.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was just being nosy." She said and smiled easily. "Now you're a muggle-born too?"

Hermione nodded.

"That can't be easy." Lily said. "I understand. It was hard for me in school when I went. Most people see it as a crime to let them be educated."

Hermione nodded.

"Nonetheless, you mustn't let it get you down." Lily said.

"I know. Some people just don't understand sometimes." Hermione said. "My friend, he doesn't understand how, it could affect me so much."

"Those who aren't really don't. They think it's all fine and dandy until your just walking down the hall and someone calls you 'Mudblood,' as if it's a nickname or something to laugh about." Lily said.

Hermione nodded. Thinking about the other night with Malfoy. "I love my parents. And I love the way I was raised. But sometimes, I think it would be so much easier if I hadn't been born to their family. If I'd been born to the Weasleys or the Longbottoms. No one would question my intelligence then or mock me or—"

"You forget Hermione, the reason why you are the way you are was because of your parents. I highly doubt that you would be the same person you are today if you had been born to different parents. And I'm sure that one of the reasons you are the brightest witch o your age is because of your hard work, which you would never do if you weren't so hard pressed to prove yourself as a witch. Because I know that that's why I worked so hard in school." Lily said.

Hermione nodded quietly. "I always think that maybe if I work hard enough things will change."

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Lily said and leaned forward. "You may not think it now but school, learning, books, sometimes there are more important things you just can't see it yet."

"Like what?" Hermione scoffed.

"Friendship, bravery, and love." She said earnestly.

Hermione let her thoughts wander to Ron briefly before returning to the conversation. She nodded and stood up. "Thank you for your time but I think that I'm going to leave you alone now. I'm going to go to Honeydukes."

"Let me go with you. I'm sure that's where James is, he always must get some sweets before we leave."

* * *

Harry could practically see Hermione's heart break as she saw Ron at least until she ran out of the shop. He ran after her despite the owners protest to him paying for the ruined chocolate frogs (at which he waved to his mother to deal with it).

"Hermione!" Harry called after her and ran until he couldn't see her anymore.

He let out a strangled cry and huffed angrily.

"What happened?" He turned to see Ginny and Dean standing behind him. Great. As if _that_ was what he needed right now.

"You're brother's a fucking idiot is what happened." Harry cursed. He couldn't understand why he had been getting so angry but he felt overprotective of Hermione. As if she was his little sister. And Ron had just broken her heart in less than a second.

"What?" Ginny looked appalled at his accusation.

"He decided he was going to snog Lavender Brown and who had the luck to walk in and see them but Hermione. She ran out of Honeydukes so fast there was smoke trailing after her."

Ginny gasped.

"And now I lost her because she ran off so fast."

"Dean, I have to go. I'm sorry." She said turning to him.

"What—" Dean cried but Ginny cut him off.

"I think I know where she is. Come on Harry." Ginny said taking his hand before running off.

And for once, Harry was so occupied with someone else that he didn't even bother to notice that Ginny was holding his hand or that she had blown Dean off.

* * *

Hermione had run immediately into the library as soon as she had gotten back to Hogwarts. She had stuffed herself in the back section with the history books. They had collected layers of dust so she knew that she would be alone.

She let the tears fall back against her cheeks as she sat there. She scoffed at her idiocy. Letting herself believe that something had actually developed between herself and Ron.

They were _just friends_. When would she understand that?

Perhaps when they were in fourth year, he had allowed himself a brief moment of affection for her, with the way she was dressed, but in the end realized how they were better off friends.

But she had been so sure the other night that he had been about to kiss her before Malfoy had come in and ruined everything.

Did it even matter anymore?

It was obvious that whatever his feelings where or was, he was projecting them to Lavender now. And she would refuse to allow herself to be…_humiliated_ anymore.

She was done with Ronald Bilius Weasley. And she was telling everyone his middle name was Bilius!

She heard the tapping of running feet enter the library with Madam Pince's incessant 'shush!'

It wasn't long before Ginny and Harry found her.

She wiped her tearstained face but it was obvious to them that she had been crying. She looked away from them and heard their shuffling.

Ginny sat and Harry both sat down next to her each of them taking one of her hands.

* * *

Hermione had insisted to Harry and Ginny she would be fine to do her patrol with Ron that night but she was beginning to regret her decision.

All she wanted to do was to roll into a ball in her bed and eat copious amounts of ice cream and chocolate. Maybe she should go to Professor Lupin's office. He _always_ had chocolate.

Alas, as she thought it, it was too late because Ron appeared in the corner where they always met.

He opened his mouth to say something but she waved her hand. "Can we just get this over with? I want to go back to my room."

"Hermione…" He sighed. "I didn't mean for you to find out that way—"

"Does it matter?" Hermione snapped. "It's not as if we were together or anything. We're _friends_. If that. Now if you don't mind, can we go on with it?"

"Hermione, I think we both know that we weren't only friends." He said quietly.

"Really? Really Ronald? I find that hard to believe because if we were more than friends maybe you wouldn't have spent all of _our_ Hogsmeade weekend with _Lavender Brown_!" She shouted.

"Who said it was _our_ weekend? First of all, we never even go to Hogsmeade. You just want to sit in the library and read or spend time in the common room. I believe that, that's the opposite point of the weekend. You know, maybe someone actually wanted to spend time with me in public, instead of just hiding away the whole time because she was ashamed of me!"

Hermione scoffed. "You need to stop believing that people are insistently embarrassed or ashamed to be around you. It makes you seem petty, idiotic and self-centered! You are an idiot!"

"And you're an absolute bitch!"

She gasped loudly and stood there stunned. For a second.

"I _hate_ you!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. "Never talk to me _again_!"

"But then who else will you talk to?" Ron said weakly. He hadn't meant to go as far as he did but he couldn't stop himself once his temper was flared. Even if it was misaimed.

"I'd rather have no friends than to have one like you!" She let out a random scream of anger. "Oh and by the way, the reason I didn't like going to Hogsmeade weekends was because I'd rather spend the time _alone_ with you! I was hoping maybe you'd stop being an idiot and make a move! But now it doesn't matter!"

She stomped away. "Go back to your room; I'll do the patrol by myself!"

Ron stood their gaping at her. He had never heard her so angry or vocal before.

"Oh and I'm telling everyone your middle name!"

**I thought this was a good place to leave it so that way you guys could absorb her hatred and anger. I really wanted her to have her moment to get up in his face about his stupidity because she never really does that, she mostly stews quietly. Also the next chapter will have Harry and Ginny. I know you're all anxious but while Harry doesn't notice it at the time, he will address how she ditched Dean for him. Alright. It's late and I have school tomorrow so I will leave at that. **

**Oh and please review.**

**Pretty, pretty please with Rupert on top. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written, so it makes up for the time that it took to write. **

**Um, I'll just give you a little "what previously happened:" Harry is completely infatuated with Ginny who in turn, has feelings for Dean. Ron has started dating Lavender, and completely broke Hermione's heart and thus she told him she hated him, and never wanted to talk to him again and also that she was going to tell everyone his middle name. Lupin pissed off Tonks, who isn't talking to him anymore. Neville and Luna have been flirting and finally, James and Sirius left on a mission. **

**Now on with it  
**

**Chapter 7**

Harry had been looking forward to the night's meeting of the Slug Club because it meant he would get to spend time with Ginny without _Dean_.

Dean was almost impossible to separate from Ginny these days. He knew that Harry was trying to get to Ginny and would simply not allow it.

The only time Harry could get her alone was when they were with Hermione. Not that he hadn't tried to weasel into that as well.

Only the day before Dean had attempted to interject on them comforting Hermione and somehow had managed to insult her instead, causing her to sob and run into her room. Thus he was no longer allowed even around Hermione.

This would be one of his only chances to speak to her however the entire night ended in disappointment.

He had intended to sit next to her but instead she had insisted that he sit on Hermione's other side as to ward off Cormac, though it seemed that her efforts were not in vain. Cormac had attempted numerous times to practically climb over Harry to speak to Hermione. However Hermione seemed to notice nothing.

Ginny had to even forcibly shove her for her to notice the food in front of her. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by his feelings of anger for Ron.

Hermione was one of the nicest people he had ever met and Ron had broken her in less time than it took her to breathe.

* * *

As the meeting drew to a close, Harry literally had to push Cormac off of him to get him away from Hermione.

Once again though Hermione noticed nothing. She simply stood up and walked towards the door.

Harry and Ginny went to follow her but Slughorn stopped them. "I would like to talk to you two privately, if you don't mind."

"We need to walk with Hermione." Harry said with no sudden urge to speak to Slughorn.

"Oh she'll be fine." Slughorn insisted.

"I'll take her!" Cormac shouted.

Hermione simply nodded and left without further objection.

"Can we help you Professor?" Ginny asked eager to leave.

"Yes, are you two excited for your game on Saturday?" He asked.

"The match against Ravenclaw?" Harry asked confused.

"Well of course!" He walked around his desk and sat at his chair. "Now listen, the teachers and I have a little wager of who will win and such."

"You made a bet, on our game." Ginny said.

"Well a friendly wager of course, nothing of consequence just some types of leaves and such from the Herbology wing." He said. "I just wanted to make sure that you two were properly motivated and excited for the game."

Harry almost scoffed in his face but held it in.

"Now pending, your imminent win, I will be having a party for the Quidditch players from Gryffindor but rest assured either way both teams shall be invited but I thought you two could spread the word as dates will be required."

Harry almost groaned. The girl he wanted to go with was standing right next to him but he was positive she had someone else in mind.

"Will there be anything else sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, please assure your parents that they are also invited as well." He said.

"Wonderful." Harry muttered and turned on his heel before there could be another word said.

* * *

Hermione made her way towards the dorms with Cormac following quickly on her trail.

"So Granger, you coming to the match on Saturday?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Wasn't really planning on it." She wasn't really planning on seeing Ron and Lavender snog at every opening. She already got enough of it at school.

"Well, Harry gave me a place as Chaser on the team, and I was hoping you could come and watch…you know…" He said.

Hermione stopped in front of the Fat Lady's painting. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, as my…good luck charm or something of the sort." He clarified. "Knight." He called to the painting.

Hermione could hear giggling as she walked into the common room among all the usual noise. She knew it was Ron and Lavender. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach and she refused to let them see her as the pathetic, sniveling weakling that she had become.

She took a deep breath as she moved into a clearly seen area. She could see Ron freeze in of her peripheral vision.

"I would love to be your good luck charm on Saturday." She said with a bright smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe we can have dinner or something after the match."

He smirked and nodded. He knew at some point that she would give into his charm.

Hermione smiled as much as she could and walked towards the girl's dormitories, once she was far enough on the stairs that no one would see her, she fell to the ground and began to cry; just as there was a mad stomping in the common room that preceded to the sixth year boys dormitory.

* * *

"Can you believe his nerve?" Harry asked angrily as he walked quickly out of Slughorn's office. "I'm surprised he didn't offer us some of that stupid lucky potion whatever it's called."

"Harry, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." Ginny assured him. "Plus he's right we're a shoo-in to win anyway."

He stopped. "I know I may be relaxed about a lot of things but Quidditch is not one of them and I take it seriously. Betting like that puts unnecessary pressure on the players and solicits unfair playing. It's just _wrong_."

"I never thought that this would bother you so much." Ginny said.

"I just, I do things fairly. People think that because I'm a Potter, I get things unfairly, that I don't earn them. Quidditch is the one thing where they can't say that. They can see it for their own eyes if I'm playing well or not. They can't say that the teacher was biased because he was in love with my parents or stupid shit like that. I'm sick of it, and if word of this gets around, who knows what the stupid rumours will be." Harry shook his head.

She placed her arm around his shoulder. "Just calm down, don't even think about it." She rubbed his arm and he stopped at the hallway before the dormitories.

She removed her arm and looked down awkwardly. "So who were you thinking of asking to the party?"

"The one we just found out about maybe three minutes ago?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm sure you already have an idea. Maybe Cho Chang?" She asked.

"She's not my type and either way she's still with Cedric." He said.

She nodded. "So then who were you thinking about taking?"

He shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Well of course, I mean you're practically my best friend so I have to make sure your girlfriend's not a raging lunatic." She said with a laugh.

He felt a stab in his heart. _Best friend_. That was it for him. She would never feel the way about him that he felt for her.

* * *

It was true that it wasn't even a question about who would win the match. Gryffindor won in easily.

As he had soared down with the snitch in his hand, people had come to congratulate and several girls had come to kiss him on his check, one inappropriately on his mouth, including his mother. However all he could look at was Ginny, who was staring at Dean happily.

Hermione even came to give him a hug, her smile was about as fake as his when Cormac spun her around happily. He honestly could've cared less about winning the game. It meant nothing without Ginny.

Everyone crowded around him and he managed to escape with his mother not even bothering to change out of his uniform, not wanting to see Dean in the dressing room. Soon Lupin joined them on their walk.

"What's the matter?" His mother asked.

Harry shrugged.

"His girlfriend has a boyfriend." Lupin said.

Harry glared at Lupin. "First off, she's not my girlfriend. Second of all, he's not her boyfriend either. Third of all, shut it."

"Don't speak to your uncle that way." His mother said placing her arm around his shoulders. "Now listen, I raised you to be a perfectly wonderful boy. There is no reason in the world she should not love you if I did my job right. And did I not do my job right?"

"Yes you did." Lupin nodded.

"Exactly, so she must love you." Lily concluded.

"Except she doesn't mum. She loves him! Or at least she'd rather be with him. I'm just her _friend_. Her _best friend_." He spat the words out angrily.

"Well you do know that I hated your father at first, of course." She said. "And well all of Sirius' girlfriends hate him at some point. And Tonks hates Lupin now—"

"She's not my girlfriend! Nor has she ever been!" He almost screeched.

Harry looked at him curiously. "I thought you two had been together for almost a year already."

Lupin uncharacteristically growled with his nostrils flaring.

"Oh you made the nostrils flare, that's never good news." Lily said.

"Uh oh, that's my cue to leave. I will see you both at the party." Harry said.

"Why would he even think that it just—urghhh!" Lupin kicked the tree next to him and groaned in pain.

"Well that made the situation better." Lily said.

"I just…I hate myself right now." He pressed his forehead to the tree. "I want to see her so badly. I want to touch her, to hold her, to be near her. But I can't. I won't." His voice quivered.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Lily whispered mostly to herself.

* * *

Harry had to believe that he had never met anyone as annoying as Romilda Vane. Everything from her shrill voice to her stupid clacking shoes. He hated to say it but he had never wanted to hit a girl more in his life.

If it weren't for the fact that his mother was currently attending, he was positive that he would've left her at the party and gone back to his room by now.

He was not enjoying watching Ginny and Dean looking chummy all night.

"Harry." Romilda whined. "I want to dance."

Harry grunted holding a cup up to his mouth while eyeing Ginny and Dean.

"_Harry_!"

"Go dance with yourself." He mumbled.

Luckily, his mother appeared as his saviour.

"You must be Mrs. Potter, I'm Romilda." She said happily and grabbed Harry's arm. "It's so nice to _finally_ meet you."

Lily looked at her suspiciously. "Of course."

"Will Mr. Potter be joining us tonight?" She asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, not tonight, he's on a mission for the ministry."

"Oh such a shame, we'll have to meet him next time." Romilda said with a smile.

Harry grimaced. "Oh look Professor Lupin's here. I'll be back." He quickly evacuated leaving his mother with Romilda.

She glared at him once he reached Lupin.

"You brought Romilda Vain?" He asked with a look of distaste.

Harry nodded. "She was the only person I could think of on such short notice."

Lupin nodded looking at his shoes.

"Did you talk to Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Did you talk to Ginny?" Lupin snapped.

"Well, as you do recall, I am a sixteen year old boy, and talking is not my strong suit. On the other hand you are a Professor and talking comes with the territory." Harry said.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't even talk to me if I wanted her too."

"I don't think that's true." Harry said.

"Why not?" Lupin asked.

"Because she's standing over there." Harry said and pointed to the door where she had walked in.

She was wearing a short, dark purple dress with her hair unnoticeable for once in a black similar to Harry's.

"Crap." Lupin gulped.

"She looks nice doesn't she?" Harry asked but his eyes had wandered over to Ginny who was wearing a slightly revealing blue dress that he believed looked almost Veela-ish. She had a relative who was Veela didn't she? No her brother was marrying a Veela. That was right Fleur, the girl from the Triwizard Tournament.

"_Harry._" Lupin whispered harshly before Tonks had noticed him.

"What?"

"Do you have your cloak; I can't be with her right now." He whispered.

"Cloak?" Harry wondered as he was still in a blissful Ginny bubble.

"Your _invisibility_ cloak!"

"No, and stop being a wimp and talk to her." Harry practically begged. Lupin was one of his closest friends as well as Tonks and they made each other happy. They needed to get their heads out of their asses and get together already.

"It's not that, it's just that…" He sighed wondering if he should tell Harry the truth. Well it wasn't as if Harry was a child anymore. He was already sixteen. By that age, Lupin had already been unvirginized for several months. "It's only a couple of days before the moon, and I tend to get a bit…_rowdy_." He whispered.

"You—I—I don't even—wow." Harry couldn't help but smile and began to laugh; he had to seriously restrain himself from peeing himself.

"Thank you, Harry. Why is she even here, I mean who would—_Lily_." He practically stomped over to Lily and stood in front of Romilda who was talking rapidly.

"You did it on purpose. You knew what time it was and you wanted to force us together." He was angry. He had never felt so angry before and so intrigued at the same time.

He did like the dress Tonks was wearing.

Lily smiled with knowledge behind it. "I get bored when James is gone. I have to entertain myself somehow."

"You're evil." He snapped.

"I love you, Remus." She looked to make sure that Romilda had found another person to prey on, vindictively she hoped it was her son. "Now," She fixed his collar. "Go over there and maul her, but in a good way. And no biting." She smirked.

"I hate you." Remus said before stalking away and grabbing a confused Tonks by the hand and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. It was a combination of many things she was sure.

Firstly, the food was questionable at best; she was positive that was main reason. Secondly, Cormac thought it would be nice to hold her close to his chest as they danced. She wanted to say no but even more she wanted Ron to see them dancing closely. Cormac also had an overwhelming smell of cologne that didn't help. Thirdly, she could feel Ron's eyes boring a whole in her back and when they spun around she would meet his eyes both of their eyes equally as hurt, angry and lustful for each other.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Cormac's back as they revolved around again for her to meet Ron's eyes. He was holding Lavender equally as close but his body was cold and his eyes were looking forcefully at her.

She wanted Ron to be the one holding her this closely. But he wasn't.

Instead he was holding someone else and she was engulfed in Cormac's overwhelming smell. He spun her around again and she pushed him away.

She saw Ron tense as she did. Ready to pounce.

"I feel sick." She said but she was looking at Ron, telling him to relax. She sat down and clutched her stomach.

He slowly peeled Lavender off him, despite her protests, and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her kneeling next to her.

"Won, won."

Hermione could feel the bile rising. She tried to wave Ron away but he refused to leave her side.

"_Ron!_"

Hermione tried to cover her mouth and Ron only managed to get out of the way enough that it landed on his legs. He made a grimace and Hermione moaned.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Potter cried and ran over to her. She pressed a hand to Hermione's forehead. "Sweetheart you're burning up!" She waved her wand over Ron's clothing and he was instantly cleaned.

"Be a dear won't you…Ron, is it? Take Hermione up to the infirmary. She needs to be taken care of immediately." She said.

"But—" Both Lavender and Cormac called but Lily waved her hand at them, instantly ending the conversation.

Ron put Hermione's arm around his shoulder but when she tried to stand up she only stumbled down.

Lavender rolled her eyes at Hermione's melodramatics, she knew that she wanted Ron, everyone did but she would make that would not happen.

Ron, however, lifted Hermione up in his arms and cradled her to his chest and walked out.

"You!" Lily called pointing at Dean. "Go to Mr. Filch and alert him of them wandering the halls and then go find Professor McGonagall and alert her as well."

Dean looked regrettably at Ginny but left and Harry smiled at his mother. Sometimes he loved her meddling ways.

Lily smiled at herself. She did get bored when James was gone but butting into people's love lives sure did help to pass the time.

* * *

Lupin practically dragged Tonks into his office and was panting as he locked the door. She looked at her feet.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

She sat at the edge of his desk and shook her head. "I want to be."

He walked over to her and leaned over her. "I like this dress." He mumbled, as he fingered the hem of the dress.

Tonks leaned up and kissed him softly as she ran her hand through his hair.

He pulled away slightly, their lips still practically pressed together. "Tonks, I shouldn't. I only have a few days until—"

"I know, Lupin." She said exasperated. "Can we please just not think about that right." She began to kiss down his chest. "I just want you. Now."

He growled and quickly pressed his lips to hers. He reached behind her ripping her dress open and pulled it down to find that she wasn't wearing anything under her dress. He made another animalistic sound and quickly waved all of his items off his desk, and pushed her down on it.

He pulled off her shoes, throwing them over his shoulder and laid kisses from her ankle to her shoulder. When he reached her shoulder she pulled his head towards her by the hair with a quiet whimper as she felt his body against hers.

She pushed him slightly of her and unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down, along with his pants.

"I've wanted this for so long." She moaned as he pressed his lips to any available spot.

He briefly thought about slowing down for her. Whether or not they should be together, he could never deny his feelings for her. This would be their first time together, he hoped one time only but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Any ideas he thought about their first time were rushed out of his mind by his animal instincts. He roughly pulled her dress to the ground and entered her, not having any thoughts about what would happen after.

* * *

Hermione, while sick, still happily hugged herself to Ron's chest.

"I'm sorry, I threw up on you." She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I blame it on Cormac's cologne."

She moaned quietly as he tried to move faster before she lost it again. Not that he didn't love having her in his arms. It seemed to him as if she fit perfectly there and there was not another person he would've rather had in his hands however, he wasn't in the mood to get thrown up on again.

She pressed her hand to his chest and clutched his robes in her hands. "Please slow down."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he tried to walk more smoothly. "We're already here anyway."

He placed her down slowly on the first bed that he saw in the infirmary. Her arms tightened around his neck as he put her down and she groaned refusing to let go.

He sat down on the bed and slipped his head out from her arms laying them down on the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked her whispering.

She opened her eyes not even the slightest bit shocked that their faces were close together. "Better. Thank you."

He nodded and leaned down, kissing her forehead—unable to stop himself. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey." He whispered and squeezed her hand.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes before falling asleep, unsure if what had just happened was a dream or reality.

* * *

Ginny huffed as Harry and she made their way back to the dorms. "I can't believe he didn't even come back. What a git."

Harry rolled his eyes and restrained himself from sighing. He didn't want to hear about Dean and their stupid night together as Ginny had done since they had left the party.

"He didn't even dance with me." She rolled her eyes.

"If I dance with you will you shut up?" Harry snapped and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"That was rude." Ginny said.

"You have five seconds to decide." Harry said and looked at his watch.

"Fine. Merlin, what's your problem?" She snapped as he roughly pulled her by the waist to him. She thumped against his chest and was suddenly stoic.

"There's no music." She said quietly while biting her lip.

He whipped out his wand and pointed at the plant next to him, transfiguring it into a harp that began playing a slow lullaby.

"Impressive." She said while she placed her arms around his neck.

"Transfiguration runs in the family." He said his voice rough.

They slowly swayed to the song until finding a rhythm. Harry looked behind her, his face frozen in a grimace. He wanted to be happy that Ginny was pressed against him but all he could hear was a voice in his head saying she wasn't his and never would be. He was just her _friend_.

She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She didn't want to look up and see him purposely not looking at her. Did it cause him so much pain to be this close to her?

"I'm sorry. That I yelled at you before." He said, his hand rubbing her back.

"It's ok." She mumbled inhaling his wonderful smell. He smelled like Quidditch and something that was distinctly him.

"You were talking a lot and I had a headache and I snapped." He said apologetically.

"Why do you have that face?" She asked him, still not looking at him.

"I was born with it." He said and she smiled against his chest, hitting him softly.

"I meant that grimace."

He shrugged and stopped dancing as the song ended.

"Do you hate dancing with me that much?" She whispered knowing it wasn't true. She could hear and feel his heart pounding much faster than its normal speed.

"You know I don't." He said louder than he had intended. He was outraged at her even thinking that nonetheless saying it out loud.

She finally looked up at him. Their eyes meeting. "Then why—"

She wasn't able to finish as he forcibly kissed her. She whimpered against his mouth and he licked at her lips before she allowed him entrance. He knew this was what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be together. To him, kissing her was as natural as breathing. He took his time exploring her mouth languidly and she ran her hands up his hair, knocking his glasses off his head.

He smiled at her enthusiasm and pulled away with a panting grin. He bent down to pick up his glasses and put them back on.

She blushed as he got a good look at her mussed hair and swollen lips. She looked thoroughly satisfied.

He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a clacking of footsteps down the corridor.

"Professor McGonagall." He whispered instantly recognizing her footsteps. He turned around and waved his wand returning the harp to its normal state and tried to reclaim his hair to its former state, to no avail.

Ginny took a step to the side and attempted to contain her grin.

"Mr. Potter!" She cried as she saw them standing there.

"Professor, we were just going back to our rooms from Slugho—" He said quickly attempting to cover up their obvious snog.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I've already spoken to your mother. I need to see you now. Ms. Weasley, you'll be alright heading back to the dorms on your own, will you not?" She turned not waiting for their responses and walked away quickly despite her old age.

"I—uh—I'll talk to you _later_." He whispered quickly keeping an eye on Professor McGongall. She wasn't heading towards her office, he noticed.

Ginny nodded. "I'll wait up."

Harry smiled and couldn't help himself from giving her a peck on the lips before finally running after Professor McGonagall.

Ginny stood there, frozen for a moment, before practically floating back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked no longer thinking about Ginny when he noticed she was shuffling him towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Gumdrop." She said to the gargoyle which leapt aside for them to enter. "You'll find out in a moment Mr. Potter."

He walked in and noticed his mother sitting on a chair with Lupin and Tonks standing near her. He noticed that her hair was out of sorts, so was his and his lower face seemed to have a reddish tint that matched Tonks' disarrayed lipstick.

Professor Dumbledore had yet to arrive and all the portraits in his office seemed to be asleep, as was his phoenix.

Harry coughed and Lupin looked at him. "You have some…" He trailed off and motioned to his mouth and Lupin wiped it with his sleeve.

"You, as well."

Harry blushed and wiped furiously at his face before his mother noticed.

"All had a nice night did we now?" She asked with a smirk.

Professor Dumbledore walked into the office in an obvious rush. "I apologize, I came as fast as I could get here."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Why are we here?" His mother asked as Harry sat on her chair's armrest.

"I'm afraid I have some discerning news." He said with his indiscernible voice of knowledge. "As it turns out, for the past forty-eight hours James Potter and Sirius Black have gone missing."

**See, was it worth the wait? Well review and if you have the time read some of my new stories :D (they're only two-shots so they're already done). Also I will be updating the aftermath this week, I already have the chapter half written and completely planned out! **

**Alright, that it's for today! Tell me what you thought!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the new chapter. Sorry it took a while I was struggling with it. Not much to say, so go for it.  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry was pretty sure of what Dumbledore had just said. But he still could not believe it.

He had drifted back to his room, in a ghost-like elegance. Mostly everything had faded away it was like he wasn't even there. He realized that his mom had been crying and Lupin had been holding her, trying to quell her but it hadn't even stopped when Harry had left.

Tonks had told him to go back to his room that she would take care of his mother. He never even wondered if she was okay. Sirius was her cousin after all.

"Harry." Ginny said happily as he walked into the common room. He briefly noticed that they were the only ones there.

How late was it?

He couldn't force himself to smile no matter how much he wanted to.

She pressed her lips to his but pulled back when he didn't respond. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, and scared that he had already changed his mind.

Harry walked past her and sat down on the sofa. "My father and godfather are missing."

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening and she quickly sat down next to him.

"They were on a mission, a classified one," He whispered, repeating the words that Dumbledore had said. "They haven't made contact in forty-eight hours. No one knows what happened to them."

"Harry." She whispered and took his limp hand in hers as she squeezed it tightly.

"They don't—he's not—he's…" Harry stuttered out words he couldn't even understand.

She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly.

He tried to hold it in but his tears leaked out. It couldn't be right that his father was missing. His father was the bravest and strongest person he'd ever known. It just wasn't right.

* * *

Ron walked down slowly to the Great Hall as Lavender babbled on about something.

He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. About his lips on Hermione's skin. She had nice skin.

He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to take care of her while she was sick. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to listen to Lavender babble about something he could care less about.

"Are you listening to me?" She snapped.

"What?" He asked in a bored voice.

"I said that I wanted to go to Honeydukes tomorrow when we're in Hogsmeade." She said. "I want to get some snacks before we study for exams. I always have to have something sweet to snack on when I'm reading those awful textbooks. Especially in the library. It's so old and stuffy and _dusty_. There's almost no sunlight."

Ron looked around the room as he entered the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't there. She must still be in the infirmary. That couldn't be good. Could it?

He would have to go and see her.

"I don't think I'm going to go to Hogsmeade." Ron said as they sat down at Gryffindor's table.

"Excuse me?" She said in a voice that, quite frankly, scared him a little.

"I don't think I'm going." He said not meeting her eyes.

"I don't think so." She said. She leaned close to him, glaring at him. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You want to see her. _No_. You are _my _boyfriend. You are not allowed to see her. Ever. Again." She seethed. "I will make sure of it." She turned ending the conversation as the owls dropped the post.

A package landed in Ron's lap and he looked at it to avert himself from trying to choke Lavender. He noticed his brothers' name's in the corner of the box.

He opened the box and it was littered with small, candies on the bottom. He grabbed the letter stashed at the top.

_Hey Ickle Ronnie,_

_We've developed some new stuff we want you to test out. These are Puking Pastilles to add to our Skiving Snackbox. The green ones will make you sick in a second, and the orange ones will make you better…hopefully. _

_Let us know how it goes!_

_Gred and Forge!_

Ron would normally never use products, that would mess with his internal organs, especially that his brothers invented but as luck would have it, it was exactly what he needed.

As Lavender picked at her food, Ron placed several of the green ones in his pocket, along with a few orange ones, and popped a green one into his mouth and waited for the results, hoping that it wouldn't accidentally kill him.

* * *

When Ginny woke up, Harry was gone. There were several people wandering through the common room and Dean was shaking her awake.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I—uh—feel asleep. After the party." She said.

"I can tell you're still wearing your dress." He laughed. "Where'd you get this?" He pointed to Harry's jacket that was around her shoulders.

"Uh—Ron." She said quickly to spare his feelings, hoping he wouldn't realize that Ron wasn't even wearing black the night before.

She noticed people stumbling over as if someone was pushing them out of the way, but there was no one there.

_Harry_, she thought instantly. He must've had his invisibility cloak.

"I have to go Dean, I'm sorry but I'll talk to you later." She said as she rushed after him. She walked out of the portrait but there weren't any people in the halls. She didn't think about how she was going to find him after they were away from people.

"Harry." She whispered. "Are you here?"

She heard silence.

"Harry, I know you're under your cloak. Please come out."

All she got was silence.

She turned to look at the ground and noticed slightly farther away, out of ear shot, Neville sat with Luna. They were talking to each other in hushed tones, their legs touching each other, and Neville's head pressed against hers.

She sighed. They were good together. She knew that. Unfortunately, she was about to ruin their moment.

Harry rushed away from Ginny. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to see anyone else. He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

He also knew exactly where and what he wanted to be with. He ran to the fourth floor and into the classroom that he had been in many times before. Mostly it was only for silence and contemplation.

However, today, he needed _it._

He walked in front of the mirror and noticed his parents appear. His father waved at him happily with his arm around his mother's waist. Sirius and Lupin loomed behind them, shoving each other with playful looks. Suddenly, Ginny popped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his reflection's waist.

His reflection smiled happily and kissed her on the top of the head, both their eyes shining.

Neville appeared walking in the back of the mirror and he realized that Neville wasn't part of his reflection. It was the real Neville.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've noticed you here a few times. Seems like we both found the secret of this room." Neville said. He sat on the floor, against the wall, and motioned for Harry to do the same.

Harry sat next to him and Neville placed his hands on his bended knees. "When we were in third year, it was Christmas break and I had decided to stay home. My mum had been bothering me about finding some herbology books under my bed when I was at school. They were going to be on a mission for most of the break anyway, there was no point in being home to listen to my gram rant about how I should be a great auror like my parents. It's very rare that they pair together aurors that are related or married on missions, I hope you know that. They think that it causes too many problems. Either way, for some reason they were paired on the mission together. So on Christmas morning, Dumbledore called me into his office and told me that my parents had been missing and that he was sure that everything would be okay. Basically, it was a bad break. I felt horrible and guilty and I even cried in Dumbledore's office."

Harry nodded. He understood. He had cried in Ginny's arms much to his own dissatisfaction.

"It was one of the worst weeks of my life. I honestly can't tell you how I survived because I'm not even sure myself." Neville nodded as if saying it to himself. "I don't know what to tell you because I can't tell you that it's going to be alright because I don't know that. I also can't tell you that they'll survive because they might not. I can tell you though, that I know that your dad and Sirius will do everything to survive. It's in their nature. They are Gryffindors after all. They'll fight to the end. And they'll fight to come back to you and your mum."

Harry nodded.

"I also know that Ginny cares about you and you should stop shutting her out." Neville said standing up. "Now I don't know what happened from yesterday to today but she cares a lot about you and won't let you shut her out." He bent down. "She also won't let me snog my girl until you do!"

"Wait!" Harry said standing up. "Snog. Girl. Who's you're girl?"

Neville blushed suddenly. He hadn't realized what he was saying until he had already said it. "Whoops. You didn't hear that. She's not exactly my girl yet anyway. That was a little premature."

Harry laughed. "It's Luna, isn't it?"

"Look at that, time for supper. We should go." Neville said and ran out the door before Harry could ask him anything else.

* * *

Hermione was sleeping peacefully in her cot in the infirmary. She was almost positive that the beds were charmed to be so comfortable because she did not want to go back to her dorm.

She had been attempting to use her "sickness"—which she suspected was really food poisoning—for as long as possible to stay to there and to not have to face Ron. It was odd for her because she was missing classes but she wasn't sure how much she could stand to be in the same class as Lavender and…_Won Won_. However, she was sure that Madam Pomfrey was going to make her go back the next day.

She snuggled into her pillow as she heard some exclaiming voices from outside in the hall. Someone else must've been sick because Madam Pomfrey had run out a few minutes before.

"I don't know what happened! We were just sitting there eating and all of a sudden he began throwing up all over the table!"

Hermione jumped as she realized it was Lavender. The person she had to be talking about was Ron. She closed her eyes and hugged her pillow closely hoping neither would notice.

She heard him groaning and the door opened.

"I reckon it was contagious," He moaned and collapsed on the bed next to her. "I must've gotten it from Hermione when I brought her in."

"Well of course you would've gotten it from_ her_." Lavender snapped.

"Alright deary, if that's true you need to go. No knowing if you've already gotten it but we can't risk. Now _go_. If you feel sick come back but only if you do!" Hermione heard the slamming of the door and Madam Pomfrey running off. "I'll get you something to stop the vomiting dear."

Hermione opened her eyes and noticed that Ron wasn't looking at her but looking at Madam Pomfrey. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small orange candy. He popped it into his mouth and instantly she could see his skin darken and his sweating stop.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered.

He jumped and turned to her. "I thought you were sleeping."

"And I thought you were sick."

He laughed and turned to her. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room anymore. "Fred and George created it."

"Enough said." Hermione laughed. "They wanted you to test it."

He nodded. "And I wanted to spend time with you…_alone_."

"So you pretended that we were contagious so you could get time alone with me?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you just ask Ron? Was that too logical?" She snapped and turned her back to him angrily.

Ron sighed and flopped onto his back as Madam Pomfrey rushed back in.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall and suddenly there was a silence. Apparently, the news had made its way through the school already.

He looked over to see that Lupin's chair was empty and he sighed. He saw Ginny smile at him and he tried to return it but grimaced as he saw that she was sitting next to Dean, who had not noticed his appearance, or her annoyance with him, and was talking happily to her. He stopped before her seat and sat next to Neville, with Luna sitting across from him.

"Hello Harry, I'm sorry to hear about your father." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." Harry sighed.

Luna nodded and turned back to Neville. Much to Harry's pleasure, Neville did not mention anything about their previous conversation and made small talk.

He could feel Ginny's stare at him for most of the meal but refused to turn to look at her. As people began to file out of the Great Hall, including Luna and Neville, he finally looked over at her. Dean was still sitting next to her and she shrugged at him.

Dean happily picked at his food, oblivious to her wandering eyes.

_Library_, she mouthed to him.

Harry sighed but nodded and stood up retreating to the library to meet her.

He wasn't sure where to find her in the library but went as far back as possible as to avoid people.

He heard her coming before she appeared. She had very distinct footsteps as far as he was concerned. They were light but always seemed to be dragging.

She smiled when she saw him sitting on the floor. "Hi." She whispered.

He nodded and she went over to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry about Dean earlier, I tried to get rid of him but I couldn't." She said.

He nodded again. It was infuriating her.

"Where did you go this morning? You just disappeared and didn't even say anything."

"Sorry." He whispered harshly and cleared his throat. "I just I needed to get away."

"You could have told me." She murmured and looked in the other direction.

He leaned towards her, his head next to hers despite the fact that she wasn't looking at him. She turned back and their noses brushed. "Harry." She whispered.

He nodded, understanding her unspoken entreaty then kissed her.

She whimpered and he roughly wrapped his arms around her, turning her to face him.

She grasped at him as if she was drowning and he was the last thing she had to hold on to. Their limbs tangled among each other and all he could think about was getting her closer. For the first time all day he felt alright. As if the whole world wasn't waiting to cave in on him. All he could think of was her. Ginny.

He gripped her leg, lifting it across his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to her neck and pulled the cloth of her shoulder to kiss and nibble there. She moaned and her head lulled back over her neck. She ran her hands up his back so roughly he thought she was going to rip holes in his shirt.

"Harry, wait. Please." She mumbled and he jumped, pulling himself off her in shock.

"I'm sorry." He whispered breathlessly.

She laughed. "No, not that. I just want to talk to you first."

He nodded.

"I need to know that this isn't just some sort of a phase."

He laughed. "Trust me, Gin. This is no phase." He kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Then what are we?" She asked him as he brought her hand up to his lips. He couldn't get enough of her skin. He loved her skin.

"Wizards." He mumbled with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "I'm serious Harry. I'm not going to be some girl on the side."

"Is that what you think?" He asked her.

"It's how you're making it look."

"That's _not_ what this is." He said almost angrily. He sighed. "If you want to put a name to it, then you're my girlfriend—or at least I hope you are. Because I am most definitely your boyfriend."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him lightly. "Good."

He pulled away after a second and she could tell there was something else he wasn't saying.

"What is it?"

"Can we wait, a little while before we start telling or showing people?" He asked hesitantly and tensed expecting her to attack him.

"Why?" She asked warily.

He sighed. "I want to warm Ron up to it first. He's my friend and well, I just don't want him to get to angry."

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "Fine."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Don't thank me yet." She smirked suddenly. "If I'm going to do this, then I believe there should be something in it for me."

He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I think we should make it into a competition." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should see who could go the longest without getting caught." She said and stood up with a determined look in her.

He laughed but it sounded more like a scoff. "I will win and I think we both know that." He stood up and towered over her.

"No we don't." She said. "Whoever can last the longest without letting other people, except for Ron, know about our relationship wins."

"Sounds simple enough. What does the winner, namely I, get?" He asked pushing her back against the bookshelf.

She placed her hands on his head and pulled his lips above hers, with only enough space to speak. "Whatever th—I want." She whispered.

He growled and attacked her lips with his.

This was going to be fun.

**So I know this was a lot shorter then the last chapter but there was less going on here which is why. Now, I know you are all wondering what is going to happen to James and Sirius and I'm warning you that's going to go on for a while already. I don't know if I'm going to do anything from their POV but don't worry the shit is definitely about to hit the fan, if you haven't already realized. **

**Also I've decided to reinstate the previews for reviews, I've already written the scene that I'm going to use so you should get it sometime tomorrow afternoon or as soon as you review. Night!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, I'm just going to get into it really. But I would like to clear up something very important that I seemed to leave unclear when I was writing. Ginny and Dean, while they were "hanging out" or whatever you want to call it, they were not dating or boyfriend or girlfriend yet. The party was their only date and I don't consider that officially dating or him "laying a claim" to her. This will be further addressed but I didn't want that to be shrouded in mystery for the story. **

**Chapter Nine**

Ron sighed as he heard Hermione tossing in her sleep. Or he assumed she was asleep because of her even breathing. She hadn't spoken to him in hours and he thought he was going to freeze from the coldness radiating off of her.

She hadn't turned back to him at all during his stay in the infirmary. Lavender however had attempted repeatedly to get back into the room and—most likely—stop any possible conversation with Hermione. Not that that was a problem. However, Madam Pomfrey had refused to let her in without illness or injury in case they were contagious.

He knew though that they were both to be released in the morning. He had heard her tell Professor McGonagall who had come in worriedly after hearing that two of her prefects had become infected with some mystery illness. Which had kept one out of commission for a rather long time.

"They will both be at the feast tomorrow evening." Madam Pomfrey had said with absolute voice. "I just need to make sure they are not contagious and they can leave for most of their afternoon classes. I'm sure it's most likely exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed though Hermione had not stirred and Ron did not intend to make his consciousness known. "They cannot afford exhaustion during NEWT years and it's preposterous to think that Granger would ever suffer from such."

"Yes well she was sick but it was nothing wrong with her physically, it had to be mentally."

Ron shuddered. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Hermione mentally or physically or otherwise.

"Oh, Poppy don't be ridiculous." But with that she had stomped out of the room.

Ron had a suspicion that Hermione had been awake for the better part of the conversation, as he believed she was now.

"Hermione!" He whispered. "Hermione!"

He saw her let out a deep breath. "What Ronald?"

"Are you awake?"

She flipped violently in her bed to face him and he saw that she had a scarily angry look on his face but at least she was looking at him. "Yes, Ronald."

"Are you all right? I know you heard what they were saying before." He said ignoring her angry stance. He had gotten used to it by this point.

"Yes." She said. "I believe I had food poisoning and stand by it. I don't know about you but I don't take kindly to staying up late so I would like to go to bed."

"I'm sorry." He said hastily as she turned around again.

"For what?" She snapped not facing him.

"About the whole thing with Lavender." He said but had his head pressed into his pillow so it came out muffled.

"Does it matter? You are at perfect liberty to go out with whoever you like."

"Are you going to go out with Cormac again?" He blurted, unable to stop himself.

"Are you going to go out with Lavender anymore?" She whispered in a strained voice.

They laid in quiet for the rest of the night. While she hadn't said no, she hadn't said yes either. That was the important part. As well, if he had answered hers honestly it would've been no.

That was comforting enough to him. They hadn't exactly made up but he knew they had mended a bridge. He had an idea of what he had to do to get her back.

With that thought, he went to sleep.

* * *

Harry had to admit, he was quickly coming to regret his decision to wait until telling Ron to tell everyone about his relationship with Ginny. While admittedly, it was the right thing to do he could help feeling deprived.

It was only a few days after they had agreed and Harry had had to wait until after all the other students had left to kiss her.

She had been sitting on a sofa near but not directly next to him. Dean had politely chatted with her for most of the evening but Harry could see plainly on his face that he knew something had changed in the past week. Not that that was hindering him apparently.

Harry had thought he would want to hex him to the point of no recognition but he was actually feeling quite sorry for him because while Dean was staring at Ginny and talking amicably with her she was glancing over at Harry and winking at him.

Luckily for him, Dean had seemed to take that hint that Ginny was not in a very loquacious mood for the day and retreated to their dorm. He had been the last one, besides Ginny and himself, in the common room. Therefore the moment he had disappeared Harry had practically sprinted across the room and pulled her into his lap.

"So, your athletic expertise does not only pertain to Quidditch, does it Mr. Potter?" She smirked.

He shook his head and tightened his grip on her and pressed his lips to hers. He sighed happily against her lips. It was the only time he was actually happy lately. He had noticed that most teachers had given him looks of sympathy whenever he walked into the room.

Slughorn had even been less enthusiastic than normal even to the point of ignoring him.

However, Ginny had been wonderful. She had acted as if everything was going to be okay but was realistic with him in his moments of weakness.

He flipped them over so he was leaning over her completely with her hands running along his body.

"Harry." She moaned as his lips moved to her neck.

"Mhmm…" He mumbled as he moved his lips down her arm while intertwining their fingers. Her leg rose over his waist and he gripped her thigh from underneath her skirt. "You wore this today to torture me." He sang.

She giggled and shook her head but he cut off her shake with a kiss.

"I _love_ kissing you." He moaned, her hands tangling in her hair.

She giggled again.

"When is Ron getting out of the hospital again?" He groaned, desperate to not have to wait until she was alone to touch her at all.

"This is when you want to ask about my brother?" She asked pulling his head back with her hands.

"Right." He mumbled and immediately placed his lips on her exposed chest. He reached back and untucked her shirt running his hands on her smooth back. "You're so perfect." He whispered.

"Harry." She gripped his hands in his hair. He had assumed that it was a moan of pleasure but she was suddenly tugging his hair for attention. "Harry."

"Hmm?" He said completely dazed, his head lulling on her soft body. She looked flushed and her perfect lips were swollen giving him a swell of pride.

She stayed quiet for a moment but was staring at him heavily while stroking his hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked giving a slight kiss on her exposed skin. Much more had become exposed as he had tugged at her collar earlier.

"Don't get angry but I'm worried." She said quietly.

"About what?" He asked unconcerned while turning to kiss the palm of her hand.

"I think that you are…using…physical activity to cover up your feelings about your father and Sirius." She said carefully.

"I'm fine Ginny. I'm fine because of you. You are wonderful." He said emphatically.

"Harry." She sighed. "You are not dealing with it and I am scared that it is my fault because I am distracting you."

"Ginny." He whispered placing his forehead against hers. "I am dealing with it." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

She sighed and crossed her arms with a huff.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered and kissed her quickly before running off to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione made sure to go quickly out of the infirmary, as soon as Madam Pomfrey appeared.

Ron had not yet woken up and she made sure not to dawdle and rush to her room. Lavender was sleeping when she appeared but Hermione pulled back the curtains on her bed until the girls in the dorm left.

She laid quietly on her bed for a few moments. Wondering about what Ron had said to her last night. She didn't want to be with Cormac, is that what he had meant about Lavender?

Why did he have to be so moronic? Why couldn't he just talk to her? She sighed and finally drew back her curtain, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione jumped at Lavender's appearance next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Just waiting for you. I saw that your bed curtains were drawn and figured you had come back from the infirmary." Lavender said with a cold smile.

"Well, I'm here and well. If you don't mind, I'm rather hungry and would like to have breakfast." Hermione said hurriedly and stood up but Lavender stood up in front of her.

"I wanted to talk to you…privately. That's why I waited for you." She gave her a forced smile this time. "About Ron."

Hermione made a squeaking noise in the back of her throat.

"I know that he thinks he has feelings for you but he doesn't." Lavender snapped angrily.

Hermione began stumbling towards the door with Lavender following her. Instinctively, she reached for her wand but Lavender slapped it out of her hand across the room.

"No need for that." Hermione rammed into the door and Lavender placed her hands on her waist. "You are _not_ to talk to Ron, _at all_. Don't look at him, talk to him or even say his name. Understand?"

Hermione suddenly felt angry. She stood up as tall as she could and came face to face with Lavender. "Who are _you_ to tell me anything? If I want to talk to him, I will. In fact, I can talk to him all I want. If you have a problem with it, take it up with _Ron_. I don't care about your domestic squabbles. Now you listen to me, if he wants to talk to me, I will as much as I want. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even going to but now that I see how much it bothers you, I may just do it all that much more. Do you _understand_?"

Before Lavender could respond, Hermione stomped off into the common room.

She ended up having to miss breakfast just to get her wand back after Lavender left but it was worth it. She was proud of herself for finally standing up to someone, especially to Lavender.

* * *

There as a clamor as the students filed into the Great Hall for dinner that night. It had been quite an unusual day for most of the students as it turned out. All potions and astronomy classes had been cancelled for the whole day.

"Do you know what's going on?" Harry asked Ginny as he sat beside her.

She shook her head and smiled happily at him. "How was your day?"

"Not bad, had double potions today so I had the whole morning off. You?" He asked.

"Better, I had double astronomy and potions in the afternoon, so I had my whole afternoon free. Too bad you were in class." She winked.

"Well, if only you had told me earlier, we could've arranged something." He said with an arrogant smile.

"It was alright, I spent the afternoon with Dean." She said nonchalantly.

His hand froze over the chicken he had reached for. "What?" He asked struggling to keep his voice clear.

"Yes, he had the afternoon off as well. Why? Was there something you wanted to _tell_ him or everyone?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

He scoffed. She was trying to make him lose. If anything, he would bet she didn't even spend time with Dean.

"When are you going to let that poor bloke off the hook?" He asked with a laugh.

"When are you going to lose?" She asked.

He shook his head and leaned closely to her, as if to kiss her. "_Never_." Then moved away a respectable distance.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood and called the room to attention as the last few students filed into the room.

"I find that I have the unfortunate pleasure of announcing that your potions teacher, Professor Slughorn and Professor Vector, have both caught a case of dragon pox."

There was a gasp among the students. "There is no danger to any students, and it has been completely contained for your safety. However due to this, we have allowed them to stay on but I have decided to hire other Professors to teach their classes for the time being." Professor Dumbledore said.

Ron, however instead of listening to the health of teachers were listening was debating to himself about whether or not he should attack Lavender, who was sitting next to him, or simply reach across the table and kiss Hermione.

However Hermione was staring intently at Professor Dumbledore as he gave his speech.

She could feel his gaze on her but was attempting not to turn. However it was mostly in vain because she couldn't help but daze off to look at him. Especially, when she saw the glare that Lavender would give her when she did.

He smiled widely when he noticed that she was staring back at him and his ears began to turn red.

She giggled to herself, not being able to help it.

Just as she looked away, Lavender turned to their gaze and her face puckered angrily. The stupid slag was trying to get her boyfriend but it wasn't going to work. She waited until she noticed that Hermione was looking and grabbed Ron's neck intending to give him a good snog with Hermione looking. She got as far as having his lips on hers before he shrugged—and lightly pushed—her off.

"We have hired Professor Snape to replace Professor Slughorn and Professor Potter to replace Professor Vector."

Harry's head shot up at his last name. He suddenly noticed that his mother was sitting at the staff's table next to Remus. How had he missed that?

Oh right, Ginny had been teasing him.

Dumbledore quickly finished his speech. "We need to talk. Now." Ron said and stood up, storming out of the Great Hall with Lavender trailing behind him.

Hermione, unable to help herself followed him and Lavender, but trailed behind so they wouldn't be able to see her.

* * *

Harry stood up as people began exiting the Great Hall. "I'll see you upstairs." He whispered to Ginny before walking up to his mother.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he stood next to her and Lupin.

"Nice to see you too son." She said but without her normal luster. He noticed that her eyes had deep bags under them and her skin was paler than normal. He instantly felt guilty and knew that it was because of his father.

Lupin looked at Harry and Harry instantly knew what he was telling him. Dumbledore had hired his mother because Lupin had been worried about her. He instantly knew that his father needed to come home because he wasn't sure if she would be able to live without him.

He took his mother's hand slowly not caring if the other students saw. "Come on Mum, I'll walk you to your room."

She smiled at him but he could see that it didn't really reach her eyes.

Lupin sighed as they walked away. He was genuinely concerned for Lily. After she had left Hogwarts a few weeks ago, he had not heard from her for more than a week. He had forced himself to go and check on her, despite his fear that he would find her dead.

It had been irrational but he could not imagine Lily living beyond James. He wasn't even sure how they had existed before. How all of them existed before Lily.

It had been a long time but when they were in school, they had been reckless and dangerous and Lily had calmed them all. She had genuinely cared for the three boys, albeit James more. It had never bothered Sirius and him before.

He made a groan. Sirius was his best friend, especially more after James and Lily had gotten together, not that he loved them any less, but they had banded together. He sighed.

Then he couldn't help himself, he couldn't imagine what Sirius or James would say if they found out that Snape was working there. Well, he could but it wouldn't be nice.

He had noticed that Snape had been staring at Lily most of the night. He knew that Harry had not noticed or Snape would most likely have been injured in some way or form. He didn't have a doubt that when Snape found out that James was missing that he would try to talk to Lily.

Or worse, however, he wasn't planning to let Snape get that far. Especially, if it would be the last thing he did for James.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron shouted at Lavender. "I don't know why you hate Hermione so much!"

"I don't know why you like her so much!" Lavender shouted, the words echoing in the hall. No one besides them had bothered to leave the Great Hall yet, seeing as desert hadn't even been served yet.

"She's my best friend! She's definitely been there more often than you have that's for sure. If you want to be with me you'd better get used to the fact that she's hanging around because she's not leaving." Ron said angrily.

Lavender scoffed. "Let's get this straight, if you want to be with _me_, you'd better stop hanging around with her!"

"Well, I won't…" He sighed and crossed his arms. "So I guess you'd better stop hanging around me."

Hermione couldn't help herself but smile as she eavesdropped on the conversation. Ron was choosing her, over his girlfriend. She bit her bottom lip and hugged herself happily before walking away, not wanting to get caught by Ron. She had a feeling they might begin talking to each other again that night.

Lavender let out a scream of aggravation. "You're choosing her."

"Yes." Ron said simply.

"You're going to regret this." Lavender said angrily.

"I don't think I will."

"She doesn't care for you the way you think she does." She seethed and moved closer to him with a snakelike movement. "She'll _never_ love you." Then she stomped away.

He could feel his insecurity eating at him. Lavender was wrong. Maybe.

* * *

"So," Lily said as she lead Harry to her room. "Will I be seeing your girlfriend in my class tomorrow?"

"Ginny's a fifth…oh…" He suddenly realized that he had never told his mother that she was his girlfriend. "How did you know?"

"I know these things as a mother. I also saw the way you two were with each other during the feast." She said quietly.

"Of course you did." Harry laughed. "Just don't go spreading it around mum."

"Well, why ever not? My son is in love for the first time, I should have the right to spread it to all my friends." She said.

"We're not telling anyone yet. First of all, I'm friends with her brother and I need to talk to him before I talk to anyone else." He explained stopping in front of what seemed to be her residence in the castle.

"And…?" She asked.

"And that bloke she went to the party with is my roommate and I'd rather he didn't kill me in my sleep." He said hoping to get a laugh from her. However she just stared blankly at him.

"Don't wait too long sweetheart." She said and placed her hand on his cheek. "Time is always of essence."

Harry gulped. He knew they weren't talking about him and Ginny anymore.

"Why don't you bring her to my office tomorrow for dinner?" She asked suddenly. She seemed out of her stupor for a moment but then slipped back in.

"I don't know mum, it's—"

"I could always make them detentions instead." She smirked.

"Alright, I'll come. Might as well tell Lupin to come." He mumbled.

"I will darling, wonderful idea." She seemed renovated at this idea.

He smiled. It might be annoying but if it made his mother happy, it would be alright.

There was a shadow of a black cloaked man, running away, however neither noticed.

"You look so much like your father." Lily whispered before kissing him on the head and walking away.

* * *

Lupin sighed as he unlocked his office door. It was late and he hadn't been planning to working but he was finding it impossible to stop thinking about Sirius and James. He wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

As he walked into the office, he was suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. There was a small body sleeping on his sofa.

"Tonks?" He whispered. Her bright pink head shot out of the cushion and she looked around confused. "What are you doing here?"

He instantly regretted his words as he lit the lamp and realized she had tear streaks down her face. "What's wrong?" He jumped to sit next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing, I was coming to talk to you and I saw the…the photo." She whispered pointing to the photo of Lupin and Sirius sitting on the table next to her.

"Tonks, I'm sorry." He said and placed the photo face down.

She shook her head. "It just caught me off guard. I'm just worried and being stupid."

He shook his head. "It's not stupid. Anyway, why are you here?"

She let out a little sigh. "Oh I had forgotten. It's awful Remus." She whispered.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"I just thought you ought to hear it from me before it reached the Prophet." She said and took his hand.

His breath stilled. "What?"

"They're adding another anti-werewolf law. They're going to make it illicit for you to work at Hogwarts. Too much of a security risk, they say." She said. "I'm so sorry Remus. Well some of us down at the Ministry tried to stop it but that stupid Umbridge is over our heads. There were was nothing we could do!"

He looked at her sadly. "I knew it was only a matter of time." She looked at him skeptically. "Honestly."

She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed slowly.

"How long?" He asked.

"Well, with the legalities of it all, maybe until break but when they get back it should be enacted." She kissed him slowly. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. Suddenly, glad she was there to distract him from his practically empty life.

**Ok, well that's it for today because it is lateeee. So I hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys liked the last HP movie :( I did especially how they went off canon for Neville and Luna. Hehe, that's the only problem I ever had with the original series lol. Well like last time if you review, you'll get a special preview probably tomorrow cause I'm going out of town for a couple of days but I'll be back by Wednesday. **

**Anyway, if anyone wants to share their thoughts of the movie, I'm open to talking about it. I won't respond or talk about it in the author notes until next chapter for anyone who hasn't seen it yet. **

**Don't forget review for a preview! They make the gaping hole the last movie left, smaller!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know that I should be writing for The Aftermath but I'm really connecting with this story right now so I'm going to try to finish it before the end of the summer. Now this is a long chapter so I shall let you go on with it.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Harry had to admit, he had been intrigued when he heard that they were going to have a new potions teacher. There hadn't been much of a change up in teachers since Professor Lupin had started in their third year.

However, it turned out that Professor Snape did not seem to be as excited as the rest of the students.

Harry had been in a relatively good mood when he had walked into Potions that day. Firstly, he had had several wonderful snogs with Ginny since he arrived at the portrait the night before—she had also agreed to meet his mother, after a long discussion about whether or not this violated the terms of their "agreement," it did not—as well as a few more pressed against the door of his dormitory when all other students had been at breakfast. Not to mention, it was his last class of the day, at the end of the week before a Quidditch match.

It couldn't have gotten much better.

Yet, when he walked in he could tell it was different. The room, while in the dungeons, had always been extravagantly lit. However, it was barely lit and almost pitch black.

Normally, the classroom would have an intermediate level of noise. However, there was an absolute silence. His footsteps could be heard amongst the silence of the floor.

Despite, the chilly atmosphere Harry could help but notice that Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other once again. He smiled involuntarily.

"Hello." He said brightly putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said smiling brightly. She was happier than he had seen her in weeks. He had a slight distinction that Lavender was no longer in the picture.

"You two are talking again?" He asked.

Ron nodded but didn't meet Harry's eyes. He made a note to himself to make sure to ask Ron about it later.

Suddenly, the door slammed and Hermione sat up straighter.

"Sit down." Professor Snape sneered in his face. Harry walked over cautiously to the empty seat next to Neville while still keeping an eye on Professor Snape, who was glaring at him.

Snape moved to the front of the room and Ron gave Harry a questioning look. Harry shrugged as Snape waved his and a piece of chalk floated to the blackboard. "You will find that your teachings in this class will be shockingly different and more rigorous."

Hermione sat up with an air of determination while Ron looked at her with a small smile.

"Had I been your teacher at the beginning of this semester than I would not have allowed half of you," His eyes flickered specifically towards Harry, Neville and Ron. "Into this course as I do not believe you are well qualified. However, I digress."

"Doesn't sound like digressing to me." Harry mumbled and Neville laughed quietly into his hands.

"Ten points from Gryffindor…_each_." Snape yelled in their direction. "Can anyone tell me the main ingredients of Dreamless Draught?" The chalk scribbled _Dreamless Draught_.

Harry picked up a quill from his bag and Hermione raised her hand quickly, practically jumping out of her chair. Ron smiled at her eagerness.

Snape turned and looked at her with a glare. "Yes…I've heard of you Ms…Granger." He walked past her and stopped at Harry and Neville's desk. "What about you, Mr. _Potter_," He looked at Harry angrily.

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

"_Longbottom_?" Neville jumped and looked slightly alarmed. He shook his head quickly and looked down at his hands. Harry had never seen Neville looked so…scared.

"Yes, I knew your parents, _all_ of them." Snape said bitterly. "They wouldn't have been able to answer the question either. It's a wonder how they all managed to become aurors." He looked straight at Harry. "Evidently, _not_ very good ones, if what I've read in the papers are correct."

Harry's quill snapped in his hand. Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. Harry's temper was not to be messed with.

"_Please sir_." Hermione said quickly and worriedly. "The main ingredient is mandrake root and wormwood seeds. Without it, it would be completely useless. The potion should allow the user to sleep perfectly without a dream whatsoever. It's time of effect is dependent on the amount the user takes and it should resemble a dark purple color when made correctly."

"Do you find yourself incapable of holding your tongue or simply enjoy being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape snapped at her.

She squeaked in embarrassment and looked horrified at her table while the remaining Slytherins—not many had made it to NEWT level Potions—laughed, as well as Lavender Brown who was stashed in the back of the room that no one had noticed she had made it to class until that moment. She had dark circles under her eyes and seemed relatively unhappier than Ron did.

Ron immediately stood up angrily, knocking over his chair, and it was plain to see that he was much taller than Snape by at least a head. "You asked a question _sir_." He scoffed mockingly. "You wanted it answered correctly didn't _you_?"

Snape however, did not even seem remotely effected by Ron or his height. "Detention Mr…"

"_Weasley_." Ron seethed through his teeth.

He scoffed. "Weasley, and fifty points from Gryffindor. Twenty-five for you and your girlfriend (Lavender let out a sob from the back of the room) each, for…_talking_ out of turn."

Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes and pulled him back to his seat, which he noisily picked up from the ground.

"It's all right Ron." She whispered to him as quietly as possible.

He shook his head and she gripped his hand comfortingly as his face flushed with anger. She could see that his fingers were squeezing tightly into a fist to the point they were turning white.

Snape turned without another thought and the chalk quickly scribbled potion directions on the board. "You must finish this potion by the end of class. Make it correctly or the students in the infirmary will have a bad dreamful night."

The room began to move quietly but Harry and Ron stayed in their seats breathing angrily.

"Problem Potter?" Malfoy smirked as he passed in between their tables. "Saw your dad in the paper this morning."

Harry sat up. What was he talking about?

"Oh you didn't see?" Malfoy chuckled darkly to himself and took out a conveniently placed Daily Prophet from the inside of his robe. "Keep it, I asked my father to buy a few copies."

Harry pretended to be disinterested until Malfoy turned around when Ron rushed over to look at the paper. "What does it say?"

Hermione and Neville had drifted over to him looking over his shoulder with interest.

Harry swallowed as his eyes scanned the paper and he heard Hermione—who had no doubt finished it before he had—gasp behind him.

"What?" Ron whispered taking the paper from Harry's hands roughly.

"It says that they think my father and Sirius committed treason against the ministry and that's why they've gone missing." Harry said angrily before shoving his chair away and walking to the cabinet to get his ingredients.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny said as she appeared to be waiting outside of his classroom when he exited potions. She rushed towards him but slowed as Hermione and Ron followed him out. "I just heard."

Harry shrugged and walked towards the Great Hall. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Fine." He said bitterly. "Just a bad afternoon, don't worry, I'll be better after practice."

She looked at him worriedly. "What happened in class?" She asked turning to Ron and Hermione.

"We met Professor Snape. Wanker if I've ever seen one." Ron mumbled. "He should've heard what he—well it doesn't matter but stay clear. He clearly has mental issues."

"What does he mean?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione. She just shrugged sadly as they arrived at the doors of the Great Hall.

"How was your class with my mum?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject. Luckily, he hadn't had to see his mother teaching as he was no longer taking astronomy, albeit he was a little concerned of his mother being in such close quarters with his girlfriend—secret or not.

"Fine, she was wonderful. Absolutely brilliant." She said, however she seemed more interested in their previous conversation. "Tell me what happened." She snapped as they sat down at the tables.

"Nothing happened Gin." Ron snapped as he slammed his books down on the table. Her face briefly showed hurt but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Is your detention today?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione.

"Yes." Ron mumbled. "Right after we finish here and until midnight. Don't know what stick he's got up his—_hello Mrs. Potter_!"

"Hello Mr. Weasley." She said cautiously before slipping into the seat next to Ron. "How was your darling?"

"Fine mum." He mumbled.

"Not fine." Ginny whispered under her breath.

"Would you just shut up about it?" Harry snapped though he instantly regretted it when he saw the anger on her face.

"What happened?" Lily asked concerned.

"We had our first class with Professor Snape." Hermione mumbled quietly, it was the first words she had muttered in hours.

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls passed by Hermione and giggled. Hermione's face became stoic and she stood up. "Excuse me, I've lost my appetite." She left and Ron sighed.

He looked jealously at the food in front of him. "Sneak me up some food would ya?" He asked sadly and followed after her.

"What happened in class Harry?" His mother asked determined. She was no longer asking rather than demanding.

"Professor Snape made a few remarks in class today that were not well received." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he could see her face harden. He knew that look and it was not a good look.

"He…Hermione answered a question and he called her…I believe it was an insufferable know-it-all." He said quietly and Ginny gasped.

"The prick!" Ginny practically yelled.

"Ms. Weasley," Harry's mother said. "That's five points." She was evidently not concerned with Gryffindor winning the house cup. "Did he say anything to you Harry?"

"Not about me." He said and looked at his hands. "About dad."

She nodded angrily and sighed. She moved comfortably into the table and crossed her arms across her chest. "What exactly?"

"He just insinuated that dad was a bad auror and that it was a surprise for him to have been hired and made some snide remark about the Prophet this morning." He said shaking his head. He was no longer angry but just hopeless—if possible. The Prophet had only reminded him of his father and how much he missed him and Sirius. Where were they? Were they even still alive? Had they really committed treason?

The article had said that an important artifact had gone missing from the Department of Mysteries, the day they left for their mission. It had to be a coincidence. They didn't even work close to that department.

"Professor Snape went to school with your father, Sirius, Remus and I." She said snapping him out of his thoughts. "And Neville's parents as well. He was in Slytherin while we were in Gryffindor. Suffice to say, that they were not the best of friends especially your father and he. Your father…he well, there was one night were Professor Snape was trying to catch your father and your uncles in a bad position and he found himself in danger. Your father, helped and most likely saved his life." She said and Harry looked up.

His dad had done that? He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his noble father. It was possible that the article was wrong.

"Well that was Professor Snape's fault and he shouldn't take it out on Harry!" Ginny cried.

"Of course but school boy rivals don't die easily. Now don't let it worry you but if it does get worse, you will tell mew. Understand?" She said.

Harry nodded.

"Good, and remember I will know if you've lied, I'm your mother. Now, I will see you two in my office later this evening for tea." She said and they nodded as she stood and walked to the staff's table.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Harry said.

Ginny nodded and took his hand under the table. "It's alright."

* * *

Hermione sat on the sofa in the common room when Ron walked through the portrait hole. They were the only two there. She sat quietly looking at the fire.

There was a slight chill in the air since November was close. Break would be soon enough.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

She sniffed and wiped her nose. "He's right you know."

"Who is?" Ron asked confused.

"Professor Snape, I am an insufferable know-it-all." She whispered.

"No! You're _not_." He said forcefully and bounded into the seat next to her.

She turned to him with a sad smile. "You wouldn't even be friends with me if you had had any other friends when we started school Ron."

Ron put a hand to his chest in mock pain. "Ouch. That _hurt_."

She shoved him with a small smile that he knew meant that she thought he was funny. He liked that she thought that.

Ron sighed. "You are the most brilliant person I know and are worth a hundred of Pansy Parkinson." He scoffed and practically spit her name. "And Professor Snape has no idea what he is talking about."

"I'm sorry you got detention." She whispered guiltily and quickly changing the subject. She tended to do that when someone was complimenting her.

"I'm not. I've never been prouder to have a detention. Also, now I have the most brilliant witch in the world who owes me. That is useful." He smirked.

She looked at him and he could tell that she suddenly had an idea. "I want to give you this." She nodded and reached into her bag and took out a small red box. "It's not much but I was wearing it last year when I took my owls, and I did get ten. And my dad wore it on the day he proposed to my mum so it's sort of a family good luck charm and well I thought you could use it for the match tomorrow. Though, I'm sure you'll do wonderful without it."

He opened the box and it was a long chain with a muggle coin at the end of the chain.

"You don't have to wear I just thought that maybe you'd like to have it." She said.

He shook his head and took the chain putting it around his neck. "It's brilliant. Of course I'll wear it. Thank you, Hermione."

She blushed and stood up slowly as she noticed the time. "You're going to be late for detention."

He nodded and he stood as well. They stood staring at each other for a moment. As if waiting for something but finally the portrait hole opened and Ron moved, leaving her standing there.

* * *

Harry waited for Ginny outside the portrait hole, later than he had intended. Their practice had taken longer than he had intended. Ginny had had to play keeper since Ron was in detention and it seemed to take even longer to finish their regular routine.

Dean and Seamus, both of whom were beaters had spent their time fighting with their bats and almost getting Alicia killed. Harry had angrily reprimanded them and told them—in very harsh terms—if they didn't get their heads out of their arses, he didn't care how horrible the others who had auditioned were because they would replace them.

They had gotten sullen and annoyed at that point and he was positive they had purposely hit some bludgers in his direction and accidentally thrown one towards Alicia's broom. Luckily, an annoyed Ginny was able to mend the broom and no one was injured.

Ginny stepped out of the portrait hole and he held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

She giggled and he raked his eyes up and down her beautiful body.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked looking at her wonderfully short, yet appropriate dress.

She smiled shyly. "I wanted to impress your mother."

"I think you've already managed to impress her the way that you knocked me down this afternoon at dinner." He said with a smile.

"Well, can't let you get a big head can I now?" She said happily. "Now, I know you do this a lot but we are out of bed much later than is permitted. So how do you suggest we get to your mother's office without getting into trouble?"

He smiled and whipped a cloak out of his pocket. "I believe you are familiar with this particular garment."

"I am ever." She smirked. "I believe it has been used to help sneak foods out of the kitchen since I was a…first year?"

"Yes, it has. That was the year that I nicked it from my dad's office. He was ever so proud when he realized that I had taken it to school. My mother however, sent me a howler." He laughed.

"I recall." Ginny said quietly as she placed the cloak over her head and they began to move towards his mother's office.

She also perfectly recalled the day that she had first used the cloak in her first year. It had been late at night and she had been missing her mother more than she had realized she would. She had tried to talk to her brother Percy but she had caught him with that Ravenclaw girl—Penelope Clearwater—and he had gotten angry and shouted at her. At the time, her skin was less thick than it was now. And with the pressures of school, missing her mother, and her brother yelling at her she had ended up crying in the common room—so none of her roommates would hear.

Harry had been sneaking around school, late at night, of course. He walked in—obviously not expecting another student to be there and had been shocked to see her. However, as soon as he saw her clambering to wipe up her tears he had been at her side.

She couldn't help herself but to cry into his arms. That was the moment that had marked them as friends. Despite, their age difference, they ended up sitting next to each other each day at meals. He had been there for her ever since.

In her third year, he had invited her to the Yule Ball saying he knew he wouldn't have fun if she wasn't there and danced with her for most of the night.

It had been on his bathroom break when she had met Michael Corner. Their relationship had been longer than most but she could not make it last past the following Christmas when he had gotten jealous of her and Harry's relationship.

She had told him if he couldn't accept it then he couldn't be her boyfriend and he quickly moved on to someone else. That night she couldn't help but cry where Harry once again held her and they snuck into the kitchens for a snack to make her feel better.

She was sure it was around that time that she had begun to fall for him but she knew that it would've been impossible for him to be her boyfriend—or so she had thought. So, she abandoned the idea as soon as she could and Dean Thomas had been there willing to take Harry's spot.

She suddenly felt guilty, she had yet to talk to Dean though lately, and he seemed to notice their distancing however he was trying double as hard to keep them from falling apart. But she had never envisioned for them what she did with Harry.

With Harry, she could imagine her life and she knew she was young and she knew that it was unlikely for her to marry Harry but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"We're here." Harry murmured and lifted the cloak and opened the office door. They instantly heard what sounded like shouting coming from inside his mother's office.

Harry pressed his ear to the door and Ginny followed suit. He could instantly tell that it was Professor Snape that was yelling as well as his mother and it seemed that Lupin was there as well, and was attempting to buffer.

Ginny reached inside what seemed to be a pocket on her dress and pulled out an extendable ear. "I always have one." She whispered and they pressed closely—to each of their delights—and attempted to listen.

"I don't understand what _he_ is doing here."

"He is to make sure I don't kill you Sev!" Harry was shocked at her candor and seemingly comfortableness with Professor Snape. "I don't care what happened with you and James but you do _not _take it out on my son!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Bullshit!" Harry was positive he had never heard her so angry. "I'm sorry that you had an infatuation with me in school and that I liked James but life isn't always fair!"

"This has nothing to do with a school boy crush I had a decade ago. Your son is an arrogant, self-centered swine! Just like his father!"

"Severus!"

"Shut up you animal!" Harry could only imagine the pained expression on Lupin's face when Snape said that. His fist curled angrily and he felt Ginny's hand cover his. "I just hope your friends do the world a service by never coming back, and maybe you'll follow suit!"

There was a sudden silence and he heard his mother's scariest voice. "_Get out._" She whispered. Harry shuddered. He had only heard that voice once in his life and he hoped he never had to hear it again.

Ginny suddenly stuffed the extendable ear into her pocket and pulled him away from the door as there was another scuffle behind the door but it quickly ended and the door opened.

Snape snarled at them. "What are you doing here?" He scanned them quickly and looked as if he was about to pounce on them. "Never mind! Fifty points! _Each!_" He thundered.

"They are here to see me." Lily said as she glared at him from inside her office where Lupin was sitting in the corner with his hands covering his face. "You will not take any points from them at all. Now. _Go_."

He glided away, pushing them apart and she smiled as suddenly as she had been angry. "I'm so sorry. Hogwarts business. Now why don't you two come inside? Why, you look lovely, Ginny."

Harry walked in and put a hand on Lupin's back. Though they did not acknowledge that they had heard the conversation. It was obvious that they had. Lupin looked up and smiled at him. "I'm fine."

Harry nodded and walked over to the tea set that his mother had set up which was already pouring itself where Ginny and she were talking animatedly.

He looked over at the shelf and the amounts of books that she had already put up in the room. He also noticed several pictures of his father. He saw ones with him and his mother as well but immediately noticed that there were several pictures of James alone, smiling at him through the frame.

He picked up the frame and noticed the light amount of dust accumulating on the frame. However, what he realized more was that there were splotches missing where it was evident that she had been crying.

He sighed. He loved his mother and he never wanted to see her in pain. However, it was too late for that. His father was missing and his mother was alone.

* * *

Ginny was talking happily when they had exited his mother's office. The tea had gone rather well and she had immediately gotten along with his mother and Lupin. However, he couldn't help but wonder how well she would get along with him if she knew his furry little secret.

He had noticed that Lupin was paler, and sicker. He was worried and knew his mother was as well. He was somewhat glad that she had something else to focus on besides his father and Sirius. Much like he had Ginny.

Yet, he couldn't get that fight his mother had been having with Snape out of his mind. Had he been in love with his mother? Even worse was she even remotely in love with him? The thought made him sick. He loved his mother but he didn't know if he could handle her ending up with Snape if something happened to his father.

He thought he felt a bit of bile in the back of his throat.

He had been so distracted he had not even realized to throw the cloak over them until they had already reached the portrait hole.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ginny asked after she had startled the Fat Lady with the password—who angrily snapped the portrait open.

He looked at her and thought he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye as they passed inside but ignored it. "I don't know. I'm worried about my mum…and about what we heard earlier."

"I'm sure Professor Snape was just being a prick." She said rubbed his neck reassuringly.

"I know that but what he said about my mum it just got to me…what if she—"

"She would never Harry!" Ginny gasped.

"How do you know?" He asked worriedly.

"Because I could see it in her eyes when she spoke about him tonight." She whispered and placed her forehead against his. "She loves him with everything she has. She could never do anything like that."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He believed her. She tentatively touched her lips to his and he pulled away sighing.

He was tired. So tired of so many things. "I want to tell everyone already Ginny. I don't want to waste anymore time. I'm telling Ron tomorrow after the game."

"Harry—"

"And then at supper in the Great Hall, I am going to kiss you. Bet or not. You can win. I just don't want to hide you anymore. Don't want to hide us." He said and pulled her closer to him.

She nodded and kissed him forcefully. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I did win by the way and trust me…" She placed her lips against his ear. "You'll be glad, I did." She kissed him once more on the lips and then swayed happily up to her room.

Harry laughed and glided over to his room and dropped onto his bed without even changing. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to dreams of Ginny.

He only slightly noticed as he fell asleep that it seemed somewhat quieter in his room.

**Alright so that's it! I'm also going to give a little bit longer until I start talking about the movie just incase. If you do want to talk about it PM me :D. I will of course be continuing my favorite program! The Review for a Preview! I know that it was super late but I went on a road trip looking at colleges and I had no internet for the majority and when I did it was not in a place where I could send the previews. **

**Also for the first 5 people who realize why Snape was so angry at Harry and Ginny (besides the obvious reason!) will get a direct secret from the next chapter for example I could say that: Harry and Ginny get married. As well as a longer preview than the others. Now get cracking! **

**Don't forget REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is late, I'm on vacation right now so it's been taking me a while to write this. Also updates might get a little slower because school is going to start soon but I am not going to give up on this story. I promise. **

**Alright, this is a good chapter so go ahead.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ron was nervous from the moment he had woken up. He could feel a welling knot in his stomach that was growing second by second.

He had no idea why he kept doing this to himself. Why did he keep joining the team? Why did he keep playing matches?

"Ron?" A shaky, worried voice asked.

"Huh?" He asked looking up from the table in the Great Hall. He realized he had been sitting there for several long moments just staring at his empty plate. He couldn't eat. He would throw up.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked staring at him worriedly.

"Fine." He whimpered. "Just not hungry."

"You're never not hungry." She whispered.

He made a moaning sound as Harry and Ginny sat down next to them.

"Ron, are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"Are you going to do this for every match?" Harry asked and Ginny smacked him in the stomach.

"I'm fine." He said with his voice strained.

"You don't sound it." Harry sighed.

Ron slumped over and his head hit the table. "I'm quitting." He moaned. "I can't do this anymore. I haven't _eaten_!"

Hermione sighed and placed her hand on top of his head.

"Ron!" Harry said and brushed Hermione's hand away and pulled his head up by the collar. "Listen to me." He said forcefully while Ron made a whining noise. "You are a good keeper. I wouldn't have picked you if you weren't. We won our last match and we'll win this one as well. Mostly because I've never lost a match before—"

"What about—" Ginny started.

"_Doesn't count_." Harry said. "Now listen. If we don't beat Slytherin they will never let us hear the end of it. Is that what you want? To have stinking Malfoy taunting you for the rest of the year?"

"No." Ron said a bit stronger.

"Exactly!" He clapped Ron on the shoulder. "You are a good player and a good mate. Now, you will win this game. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded miserably.

"Now eat." Harry said and pushed his own plate in front of Ron.

Ron sat up and looked at the plate miserably while Ginny and Hermione exchanged concerned looks. After a few moments of not being able to eat Harry sighed.

"I can't watch this anymore." He whispered to Ginny and stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed." He announced and looked at Hermione, nodding towards Ron.

She nodded in understanding as he left and Ginny trailed behind him.

"Ron come on maybe if we take a walk it'll be better?" She asked as she stood and he just nodded and followed her out of the Great Hall. "It's a great day for Quidditch." She said brightly.

He swallowed and clutched at his neck, reaching for the coin Hermione had given him the previous night. "Alright, I suppose."

"Ron, I know you can do this." She said as they had made it to the Black Lake.

"I'm not so sure." He mumbled.

"You can Ron." She said passionately.

"Hermione, I'm rubbish! Harry only put me on the team cause I'm his mate. Cormac should be Keeper not me." He said miserably.

She stopped suddenly and caused him to ram into her. She turned and looked at him furiously. "I'm tired of this Ron!"

"Tired of what?" He asked weakly.

"Tired of you putting yourself down. You are perfectly capable of _anything_ you put your mind to Ronald!" She snapped. "And the fact that you can't see how wonderful you are is annoying!" She let out a deep breath as his face attempted to return to its normal pigmentation.

"I don't—"

"I don't care Ron. Now, I am going to go get my seat in the stands and you are going to go and play like the great player you are." She nodded as if she were telling herself. She looked and him and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek. "Good luck." She whispered before running off to the Quidditch pitch.

He smiled and placed a hand to his cheek were her lips had touched. He knew from that moment he wouldn't be the same.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive to the dressing rooms. Before she could say anything he moved over and swiftly pressed his lips to hers. He smiled pulling back with his hands on her waist. "For good luck."

She smiled and pulled him back to her, languidly kissing him. He grinned as she let go of his neck and turned with a grin. "Had to make sure it was really good luck."

Suddenly, the rest of the team began to shuffle in and Harry sighed. No more good luck. At least until after he talked to Ron. He would as soon as the game was over. That's why he was hoping for a win. It would put him in good spirits so that the news wouldn't be such of a hard blow.

As they dressed he turned to his team and looked at them nervously. "All right, now I know we can win this! Just don't lose focus." He glared at Seamus and Dean—who was oddly glaring back at him. "Be confident." He looked at Ron—who was staring off into the distance with a broad smile on his face. "And do your best." He looked at the rest of the team—Ginny winked at him and he took a deep breath to prevent himself from doing something he might regret. He sighed. He didn't know what else to say.

He also had a sinking feeling that because of Dean's glare, Ron's dazed expression and Ginny's tenacious attitude they might lose.

"Alright let's go." He said as upbeat as he could. He didn't want to destroy his team's hopes. Despite the fact that his hopes seemed to shattered at the current moment.

As the rest of the team walked out he felt a pinch on his bum and saw Ginny smirking at him before turning back to walk out with the team.

He groaned. He would tell Ron, as soon after the game.

* * *

Hermione grinned while walking to the Quidditch pitch. She had a distinct idea that things would take a good turn from now on. Lavender had been dealt with and Ron seemed like he fancied her. But why was he so stubborn?

She was so distracted by the thoughts in her own head that she hadn't even noticed someone walking right up to her in which she ran right into the person.

"What is this?" She heard a screeching sound and she stopped wide eyed. It was Lavender. "You have to steal my boyfriend and then you have to physically abuse me too!"

Hermione stared at her as Lavender seemed to have a full melt down right in front of her.

"Lavender…" She sighed. "I'm sor—"

"Don't you dare! You stupid little whore, you mud—" She stopped herself and straightened her robes.

"Ms. Brown, Ms. Granger." Hermione turned around and saw Professor Potter and she let out a sigh. She had a feeling this confrontation with Lavender was about to become ugly.

Lavender let out an angry huff of air and turned sharply.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" Professor Potter asked her softly.

Hermione nodded sadly. "I think so."

She smiled at him and brushed Hermione's hair off her shoulder. "Why don't you come with me dear, and sit in the Professor's section. I do enjoy having someone to speak with and Professor Lupin wasn't feeling well today."

Hermione nodded and began to follow her think suspiciously. Professor Lupin was sick again. He was almost always sick. Ever since he had started working at the school.

She had little time to think about it as they arrived in the teacher's section and she saw that Hagrid was waving at them. She also noticed that Professor Snape was glaring at them. He suddenly stood up as they made their way towards Hagrid who had pushed—rather roughly—other teachers to the side to allow them space. "Student's are not allowed in the Professor's box." He said angrily.

Professor Potter placed her hands on her hips. "I have invited her to sit with me and I see no problem with it."

"Now, now Severus, it's quite alright." Professor Dumbledore said without even so much as glancing at them.

Professor Potter smirked at him and pushed him aside before sitting next to Hagrid with Hermione next to her.

"Well, hello there Hermione!" Hagrid boomed.

"Hi Hagrid!" She said happily. While she had to admit, he had never been a good teacher, he was a wonderful person and had helped her and Ron in second year when Ron had accidently hexed himself with his broken wand. From then on he had been wonderfully accommodating to them and even invited them over for tea on several occasions.

"Where's Ron, now?" He asked obviously not having seen their previous game against Ravenclaw.

"He's the new keeper!" She said brightly.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. I wasn't able to go to the last game. The skrewts were burning down all the pumpkins." He laughed.

She smiled. "He's rather good. It seems to be a family trait."

She heard a scoff from Professor Snape in the bench in front of them. "A trait for outspokenness if anything. All they do in class is speak out of turn. In fact, they do it in detention as well."

Professor Potter rolled her eyes. "We weren't talking to you Professor Snape. If you don't mind." She turned back to Hermione. "So how are you feeling dear, I haven't seen you since the Christmas party when you were ill."

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Thank you for sending Ron with me to infirmary. I felt much better." She smiled and blushed as she thought of the kiss Ron had placed on her forehead before leaving her in infirmary as well as the one she had give him before the game.

Suddenly, a voice rang out of the stands and Luna Lovegood was spectating the match. Hermione couldn't help but grin when she saw Ron fly up to the goals and fly around nervously. He seemed to be alright but Hermione was still worried.

She noticed, though she doubted that anyone else had that right before the match started Ginny and Harry where smirking at each other with a deep gaze. She turned to see that Professor Potter was smiling happily at them.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Hermione shook her head as the game started. All was going well until she noticed the Dean had thrown the bludger right at Harry.

Professor Potter screamed and covered her mouth while Hermione gripped her other hand.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed over the rest of the shouts as the ball went straight towards his head.

Harry was startled but seemed to notice and spun upside down to avoid the bludger. His hands instantly slipped from the broom where he was only held on by his feet.

"Harry!" Ginny called from across the pitch as Seamus almost missed the other bludger that was aiming for her head. Luckily though, he didn't and hit it almost in front of her face but she was unscathed.

Just as she looked alarmed at Seamus, Harry swung over and landed correctly on his broom. He waved to his teammates who were looking alarmed as well as to his mother.

She sighed and visibly relaxed but did not release Hermione's hand. "This is worse than when I used to watch James in our seventh year." She said sadly and Professor Snape visibly stiffened.

"You mean that one game, don't ya?" Hagrid asked. "It was awful. You shoulda seen it Hermione! There was a storm and it was dark and there was lightning and all. It was the last game of the season and Gryffindor needed it to win the cup and they refused to forfeit. Harry's dad was all but struck by lightning and fell horribly. If Professor Dumbledore hadn't been there to slow him, he might've died."

Professor Potter nodded but she seemed to not be listening and focusing intently on the game, and her son.

Hermione looked at the score and realized that they were behind fifty points and Ron was letting in most of the goals. She sighed and looked over at the rest of the crowd.

Before she could blink, the two Slytherin beaters winked at each other and then hit both bludgers in Ron's direction. She let out a tiny squeal and stood up holding to the edge of the stand.

He spun around a few times but luckily was able to keep hold of the broom. She saw him sigh and he looked over at her. Suddenly, he smiled and their eyes met. She smiled lightly and felt like they were the only two in the Quidditch pitch. But as another bludger whirled by him, they both realized they weren't.

He grabbed onto his chest and she could see he was holding onto the chain and coin she had given him the day before. He winked at her and turned to the match with new determination.

She smiled and he was able to block the next three quaffles that flew at him without even a problem. Every time he caught one he turned to her with a brilliant smile that took her breath away and threw the quaffle back in the air.

* * *

They had not only caught up when Harry caught the snitch, they were ahead by thirty points and luckily without any more harmful "accidents."

Ron had been ecstatic as he landed on the ground. He had needed to see Hermione. This moment. In all the congratulations and hugs and commotion it took him several minutes to find her. Once he did, however, it was like tunnel vision.

He pushed his fellow students aside and walked straight towards her.

It was loud but he could hear her whisper clearly. "Hi." She smiled.

He reached over and pulled off the chain placing it over her head. He didn't need it any longer. He was going to create his own luck.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered stepping closely to her.

She nodded with a breathless smile. "Yeah."

Suddenly, their small spell was broken by Harry who was pulling Ron aside. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now." He said roughly pushing Harry aside. Harry was easily one of his best mates, especially as of lately when he was not talking to Hermione, but now was not the moment.

"But Ron it's—"

"_Not now_." He seethed and pushed him away. He briefly noticed that Ginny was practically attached to his arm but and that Dean also seemed to be attempting to get his attention. However, Hermione was the only one he wanted to talk to.

He grabbed her by the hand and quickly pulled her away from the rest of the school. He didn't know where he was going until he had brought her into the library. In the back of his mind he realized that it would be the only place that was empty because everyone was at the match.

Madam Pince hadn't even noticed them enter as she placing books back on shelves, he pulled her back towards the restricted section where she was unlikely to appear.

"Ron." She said quietly though she looked slightly flushed as she stumbled backwards towards one of the shelves.

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Now that they were alone he wasn't sure what to do. He had been running on adrenaline back at the pitch but now he had a moment to think he was nervous.

"I just…" He whispered quietly as he strode over to her. Her heart begun to beat rapidly and her mouth was becoming nervously dry. She licked her lips and his eyes seemed to be following her tongue as it passed her lips.

"I…" He seemed at a loss for words. He really had no idea what to tell her. She had been the girl of his dreams for so long and now he was here with her and they were both ready for once. He refused to mess this chance up.

She nodded in understanding and he could see her take a deep breath. Then she had her hands on his face and was pulling him towards her with force. Their lips fused together in an explosion. Ron could feel his body igniting under her touch and pressed closer to her for more.

Hermione had no idea how she had ever gone so long without kissing Ron. She felt her whole body fall limp beginning below her neck. His hands reached down almost immediately as he felt her slip and held her up by her thighs. She clung to his collar as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away from her breathless but smiling. She had a haunted look on her face made him extremely proud of his snogging abilities. She was breathing heavily; her head leaned against the bookshelf. He slowly let her down as she placed her head against his shoulder and he smiled wrapping his arms around her. As far as he was concerned, that had been worth the wait.

* * *

Harry sighed as the Gryffindor celebration was in full swing in the common room. He had yet to talk to Ron, and was disappointed in himself. It was rare that he didn't achieve what his mind was set out to do.

He knew that he would eventually do, perhaps as soon as he walked into the common room but from the looks on his and Hermione's face when they left, it wouldn't be very likely.

Ginny walked over to the armchair and sat next to him. "You didn't tell him." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. It wasn't a question, not that he would've lied to her. She had always been able to see through his lies.

He shook his head and took a swig of butterbeer from his glass. "He ran off before I could." He said after swallowing.

She sighed and he could tell she was disappointed.

"I will tell him tonight." He promised and moved as close to her as he would dare.

"I know." She said sadly. "I really just wanted to be able to _celebrate_ correctly."

He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you insinuating, Ms. Weasley?"

"Why don't you give me your invisibility cloak and find out?" She whispered leaning closer to him.

"Are we going to practice riding brooms?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

Ginny laughed and smiled at him. "That was horrible."

"Absolutely terrible." He agreed with a smile. "But you bring it out in me."

She shook her head.

"Does this mean you don't want me to give you the cloak?" He asked.

She held out her hand in response and he covertly handed her the cloak. She slipped under the cloak when the other students were distracted by Seamus setting his beater's bat on fire.

"Let's go to your room." She whispered in his ear beneath the cloak.

He slightly shivered but continued to his room, not bothering to notice if anyone saw them, considering that Ginny was under the cloak.

He stumbled up the stairs as Ginny kept poking and pinching him despite his protests. She giggled and pulled off the cloak when they had arrived in the room. It was too quiet for him but he was quickly distracted by Ginny who had attached her lips to his neck.

He groaned as she began to remove his robes and push him back towards his bed.

"You're rather frisky today aren't you?" He groaned as he lifted her and placed her gently on the bed.

"Well," She said playing with the collar of his remaining shirt as he laid on top of her—though he made sure to carefully distribute his weight onto himself. "When I saw you dangling upside down from your broom while being several stories in the air it made me rather hot and bothered."

"_That_ is what made you hot and bothered? Me almost dying!" He said incredulously.

"Oh shut it." She said with a laugh. "I was worried about you."

"Well, I was dangling upside down from a broom, several stories up in the air." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be rude." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm only stating what happened." She pouted a bit and reached her arms around his neck. "I was really scared you were going to be hurt."

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I promise not to let it happen again." He kissed her once more.

"You are such a liar. You enjoy getting in dangerous situations that demand your possible death." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Only to impress you." He murmured and kissed her deeply.

She moaned and was instantly distracted by his lips. He fell between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he moved his lips towards her chest hungrily. He pressed his lips through her shirt until he reached the base of her pants.

She struggled out of his grasp and reached her hands underneath his shirt feeling his strong and taunt muscles against her palm. She groaned as he moved and she could feel him pulsating beneath her. His lips attached to her neck as he ran his teeth lightly against her skin.

"Harry." She moaned quietly and he brought his lips back up to hers, leaving her breathless. She tugged at his shirt and he sat up and pulled off his Gryffindor jersey. She let out a sigh at the sight of his toned and tanned chest. He was beyond perfect. It was as if he wasn't even real.

She unknowingly licked her lips and he smirked while motioning for her to sit up. She pulled herself into a sitting position and suddenly his playful demeanor was gone. He was staring at her with a blazing look as he slowly removed her jersey. His eyes stared intently at her with such passion she was sure she had forgotten to breath.

She gulped and instantly wished she had worn a more fanciful bra. She had worn her Quidditch bra, which was torn and disgruntled and she felt ashamed. Harry, however, hadn't even seemed to notice instead his eyes were deeply focused on hers.

His lips collided on hers and she had never been surer of how he felt for her. They tumbled quietly to the bed and she gasped at the feel of their naked skin on each other. She placed her hands on his neck and he leaned down, his lips touching as much free skin as he could get to.

She trembled as his lips touched her naval and made her shudder. She wrapped her hand in his hair and he placed his hands on her bare skin, relishing in her touch.

There was a loud commotion from below in the common room and Harry shot up, startled. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" She groaned despite her loss of breath.

"_HARRY POTTER!"_

"That doesn't sound good." Harry said and jumped up and threw a jersey to Ginny, he could tell that whoever it was—and he had an inkling that it was Ron—was about to join them.

"Harry this is yours." Ginny said worriedly.

"Just put it on!" Harry said. He didn't have time to look for her jersey and he knew Ron was about to open the door.

"Harry Potter!"

Ron threw open the door so that it slammed open that it rebounded off the wall. Hermione was trailing quickly behind him in a rush to stop him but he obviously had outrun her.

"How dare you?" He seethed and didn't even seem surprised to see Ginny there in his shirt with Harry shirtless. "She's my little sister!"

Harry opened his mouth but Ron's shouts just droned him out. "I thought we were friends!"

"Ron, we—"

"Don't even Potter!" He yelled and Harry felt hurt that it sounded as if something Draco Malfoy had said.

Ron ran out with Hermione, Harry and Ginny trailing quickly behind him. The party had quickly stopped and was intently watching Ron's outburst.

"Ron—"

He turned stoically quiet and still. "Don't talk to me." He turned back around and grabbed Hermione's hand quickly. She looked at him apologetically as he pulled her through the portrait hole.

He suddenly realized that he was standing half naked in front of most of the Gryffindor's with his girlfriend in his jersey, which given its size was most likely revealing on her.

He grabbed her by the hand and turned to drag her back to his room but not before noticing Dean smirk at him and hold up his glass of butterbeer.

**Ok so I thought that was a pretty good chapter. What did you think about the kiss? I thought it was worth the wait as well! As always those who review with get a preview of the next chapter. It might be a Romione moment...or a Harry/Ginny moment. Or both or a Harry/Ron bromance moment. You'll have to review to find out. :D**


End file.
